I never thought dying would be my second chance
by sesshysgirl12321
Summary: I've never thought about dying before, but when a school day turned horrible, I had to face death. Instead of going to heaven, I was sent back to a time and place that I have only read about. The surprising thing is that I found a love that defeats anywar
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I've never really, thought about dying before. I thought, I would grow old, and gray. I would have a good husband, and lots of kids,grand kids,and great grand kids,and I would live to see them all. I decided, I would die in my sleep,nice and peaceful. Oh, if I had only knew, that I was so very wrong. The strange thing is, dyeing isn't such a bad thing, after all.

Chapter 1-

I am a 17 year old, honor student, I had a great boyfriend, and great friends, or at least I did. I know, I'm complaining, but when you lose everything, you've worked for,in less than a second,you complain. Ok, well, I bet your getting tired of the complaints,so, let me start from the beginning........

I woke up late, and I could not be late. I had two final's,and I would not, I repeat not, miss those.

"Kayla Ann Taylor's! Wake up! Your going to be late!" My mom, called up the stairs to me.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I yelled back. I got up hastily,and I went to the bathroom, to brush my teeth and all that good stuff. After that I went to my closet to pick my outfit out. After a few minute's of thinking, I chose my black and white "3OH!3" t-shirt, skinny jeans, yellow converses, and my zebra jacket. Then I went to my vanity table to brush my,shoulder length dark chocolate brown hair.(A.N-Just imagine Haley's hair from one tree hill, season 5). I put on some mascara, a little bit of eyeliner, and some lip gloss.

I grabbed my i-pod, and my messenger bag. Then, I went down stairs,into the kitchen. My little brother,Tyler, was just taking a toaster strudel out of the toaster. I grabbed it, and began to eat it.

"HEY!!! That was mine!", he screamed in protest.

"Haha, what are you gonna do about it, monkey-butt" I teased back, using his least favorite nickname. He scowled, but went and started preparing another toaster strudel.

"That's what I thought" I said with a laugh. I'm so cruel to my little brother, but I'm a very nice person,otherwise.

"Be nice to your little brother, Kayla. Oh and has anyone seen your father?" My mother said as she came down the stairs.

"He already left for work, I think." Tyler said.

"Well he must have if he isn't here." Mother paused to think., "Oh, Kayla are you riding with us today?" She finished.

I didn't say any thing I just grabbed my car keys from, a little wicker basket, sitting on a counter by the door to the garage. I shook them and put them in my pocket.

"Ok, don't talk to me" my mother frowned.

"Okie dokie" I replied with a smile. I laughed and said "I love you mom".

"Love you too" she mumbled, and with that I was off to school.

I walked to my white mustang. It was my, cousin 's, and then she decided that she dint' need it anymore. I gladly took it of her hands. I rode the 15 minutes to my school. Ansonia high. I've had my good times, and the very,very, embarrassing times, too. Hey its High school its suppose to be like that.

I was running late so, I went straight to my homeroom class. Pre-calc. 'Oh, how I hate math in the morning', I thought to myself. I walked up the stairs in H-building. Pushing my way through the crowd. I stepped into my classroom, just as the bell rang.

"Your sooo lucky, your not late." my classmate, and best friend, Ayame, said.

"Ha ha very funny" I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Ok class listen up, we have Exams to day so, sit down and get ready. I'm coming to pass out papers." My teacher said.

She never did get a chance to pass out the tests. Because at that moment the intercom came on, and my principle told us that we were on a code red, and that is was not a drill. Code red is when,someone is on campus, and that person could be dangerous.

Before anyone could react, a man, a student it looked like. He then pointed a hand gun, at my teacher and proceeded to shoot my teacher.

I hear someone scream, but all I can do is stare in horror, as he turned to close the door, and walk over to my teachers desk.

A.N- Ok, this is my first fanfic, go easy on me. Well give me you critiques, and tell me what you think,so far. I know its very short,but I just wanted to go ahead and get it out there. I should update soon... Umm and Easy company will show up soon. Dont worry I have a whole plan, planned out. Lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for getting everyone confused. Ok the gunman has shot the teacher, and I'm getting to the other part. Its like a school shooting. Its was suppose to be a cliff hanger. If anyone is still confused, just ask I don't mind the questions. Oh, and thanks for reading and reviewing :) .

WARNING- STRONG VIOLENCE.

Disclaimer-I don't own the mini-series Band of Brothers. I base the characters Off the show not the actual men. No disrespect to those who served.

Chapter 2

I wanted to pinch myself, to see if I was sleeping. I mean this can't possibly be actually, happing. My teacher couldn't have just been shot.

The gunman, turn to the rest of our class and said "All of the girls to the right" he motioned his gun to the right, " All of the boys to the left".

I guess I was really scared, because I didn't move from my seat, on the left side of the room.I felt someone grab my hand, and was pulling at me. I snapped out of my daze, and I realized, it was Meg. Meg wasn't my friend. Heck, she was more like my enemy. I guess Ayame, decided to help her pull on me, so she grabbed my other hand. I got up, and walked over to the right side of the room. We sat down on the floor, next to each other,against the wall,and we didn't let go of each other's hands. Ayame was on my left and Meg on my right.

I wasn't really listening to the gun person. I should be, but I'm not. There was a knock on the door. Two fast knocks.

"Maybe, someone is trying to save us." Meg said with hope.

"They wouldn't knock on the door." Ayame retorted,shaking her Red headed head, killing the hope that any of us might have had.

The man walked to the door.

"Who's there?" he said.

"It's me." came a muffled replay ,from the other side of door.

He opened the door, and in comes Gage Robert's, holding a gun. Gage is a very big, and scary guy. He was in my grade, until he dropped out, or thats what he said. I heard that he was kicked out for trying to rape a girl, but who can trust high school gossip? He had brown hair, and a very muscular build. Meg started shaking like crazy. Meg had dated Gage in the 11th grade. Apparently, she cheated on him.

"Is she here?" Gage questioned the other guy.

"Yeah, she's right over there" the first gun man replied, as he pointed to me, Ayame, and Meg. Everyone look at us.

"Thanks, a lot Joe" Gage said with a sadistic smirk.

I looked over at Ayame, and she was staring at Meg. I follow her gaze. Meg is started to squeeze my hand so tight. She was staring at Gage, in pure terror.I realize that, the "she" they were talking about, was Meg. My eyes widen.

Gage started, to walk over to our huddle. Meg started to scoot to the side, so me and Ayame start to too. We huddle together in a corner. All of the girls around us start scoot away, clearly very frightened.

"You and I have a lot of fun ahead." Gage said to Meg. I thought she was going to faint, but somehow, she holds on.

Gage grabs, her arms and jerks her away from us. He starts to drag her away,by her hair, Meg is screaming her head , Ayame says "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BIG STUPID JERK!" she said faltering slightly, when Gage turns back, and glares at her with a malicious glint in his eye.

He looked very angry. He drops Meg, puts his gun down, and starts to come towards us again. I don't know why, but I decide to push Ayame in to the corner, and then get in front of her. Protecting her. I've known Ayame, or May as I call her, since pre-K. She is my best friend, my sister practically. I guess thats why I did it.

Gage told me to move. I didn't. "You aren't getting your filthy hands on her" I said with malice laced in my voice, my eyes locked with his. I don't know what came over me.

He walked and grabbed my hair and dragged me over to, the front of the room. He held me up and slapped me. I fell to the ground. I felt the searing burn,across my cheek. I wanted to cry, so bad. I didn't. He told me to get up. I didn't. He kicked me in the stomach, repeatedly . I hear May screaming, begging him to stop. I turn over, so I'm lying on my belly. I see Joe holding her back.

"Hey,let me have a go" Joe said, slinging May down, and walking over. Gage, begins to beat May. I crawl through Joe's legs and grab onto Gage's legs. He shake's me off. May reaches for my hands and I do the same, but Joe grabs my legs and yanks me back yards.

He takes his gun, and at first I think he going to shoot me, but instead he back hands me with it(A.N- Kinda like Spears did ,in episode Ten, to that guy who shot that other guy.)

I taste the blood in my mouth, and I feel the it running down my face. God, it hurts so bad. I some how end up on,my back again, and I see Gage punch May in the face. I want to kill him. I want to pull my self up off, this damn floor and pummel him, but I can't.

I got really worried when she didn't move.

"Ha, I must have knocked her out." Gage said with an evil laugh.

He walked over and both he, and Joe, begin to beat me. I can't even tell where there're hitting me or kicking me. Its hurting every where. My green eye's water, but I refuse to let the bastards see me cry. It felt like ages. Where are the police?? Why aren't they here??? These thoughts run through my mind. They get me to my knees and I feel something, slam into the back of my head, and my world goes black.

I don't know how much time has gone by, but I feel like I'm asleep. Just as fast as I went, I came to. I blink at the light. I move my head to the side. I see Gage on top of a girl, raping her. I turn my head back. I look at the ceiling. 'Did they rape me while, I was unconscious?' I thought to my self. I see that May is awake. She is in the corner. Their is a girl next me and I scoot over to her. She sitting against the wall looking into space.

"Lexi, did they rape-"

"No, they didn't touch you and May." she said cutting me off, still staring into space.

"Look who is awake" Gage says to Joe, getting off the poor girl, and pulling up his pants.

Joe comes over and grabs my arms and drags me over to Gage.

"Your turn" he whispers in my ear. I want to throw up.

I begin to kick and scream. Joe put his hand over my mouth, and holds me. While, Gage is advancing. I have to do something so, I bite his fingers and stomp on his shoe.

He throws me down, and kicks me. I look over and see Meg. Her dress is torn and ripped. They had undoubtedly, raped her. With tears running down her face, as she looks me in the eye, and mouths 'I'm so sorry". I blink back tears.

"I'm tired of this bitch. Lets kill her" Joe says. I want to run, but there is no where to run to. 'Where are the police??' I question myself.

Gage pulls out his gun and aims it at my head. May jumps up and tackles him. The gun does not go off. I try to jerk free, from Joe's hold, but he is just too strong.

Gage gets May under control, and he hold's her back.

Joe puts me down on my knees, and raises the gun to my neck right to where my spine is. I look May in the eyes, tears in mine.

"KAYLA!!! STOP IT!! PLEASE !!! JUST STOP IT" May screams hysterically tears running down her cheeks. 'Is this really how its going to end' I think, as I hear a gun shot, and my world goes black again. This time,for good.

AN- How was it?? It was longer than the first one. If any one is still confused just tell me, please. Give me you critiques, and review. I will try to update by Sunday night. The next chapter is not going to be that long, just to let you know.


	3. Where in the hell am I?

Ok, people... Thanks for reviewing and reading :)..... This chapter is not going to be as intense as the last one. Easy com. Comes in the next chapter. Well here is chapter 3.

Chapter 3

All I see is darkness. Is this what it was like? Death? I have always wondered. A question, that has remained in my mind since childhood. Was there a heaven or do we just end, or do we face a forever darkness, when we die? All of a sudden, I feel a fuzzy feeling in my stomach. Kinda like when you, talk to your crush. It's a warm feeling. I like it, it makes me feel happy, mushy, light, and peaceful. It is a wonderful feeling. The feeling travels down to, the tip of my toes. Then to the top of my head. I'm enveloped in it.

My eyes snap open, and I see white. I blink a couple of times, but its still white. I hear voices, muffled in the distance. I shake my head, to clear it. I sit up, and I see two men in doctor looking uniforms. The strange thing is that they both have wings. I get it now, their angels. Yay! At least I don't have to face eternal darkness, that would suck.

I stand up, I look down to see that I'm standing on a cloud. I look to my right and there is a line of people. At the end of the line, there is a nurse with wings, and a another doctor with wings. The nurse was holding a big ass shot. I mean it was as big as her.

I saw the nurse, stick the needle in a person. Their was no way that I was about to get stuck with a needle the size of my whole body. No way. I follow, the guy that was just jabbed. Everything was white. It hurt my eyes a little bit. We passed a sign, that said Relocation. I have no idea what that means, so I went with it.

I kept following him, until he suddenly dropped into the ground. I'm freaked out, so I turn around and then I see these, guys running towards me. They are yelling at me. I'm already disoriented, and confused, and now theses guys are yelling at me. My head hurts.

I look at them and I look at where the guy fell through. The guys are really big and muscly, and just going through what I just went through of course I'm scared, of them. The warm fuzzy feeling disappeared. I make a quick decision. I run away from the men.

I suddenly fall through. I feel like alice in the book 'Alice in Wonderland'. I just keep falling, and falling.

Then I reach the end. I hit something really hard. I fall asleep. I don't know where I am, but I'm just to tired to care. I've been through way to much, to really care. Maybe I'm asleep? I don't know, but I'm content just lying here, and sleeping.

I'm having a nice nap. When I wake up. I don't know why I wake up, I just did. I open my eye's and see a white ceiling. I look to my right and I see light pouring through, a window. I sit up and wipe my eyes. I look down at my covers and they are blue. Cotton, I think. Then I see my hands.

They are tiny. They look like, a little kids.

"Oh my god" I say to myself. My voice sounded like a little kids. I jump out of the bed, and I run to this vanity table, with a mirror. I cant see myself at first. I panic. I must be a ghost. That is not good. Then I realize oh, I'm short. There is a stool in the corner. So I go and get that and pull it over to the vanity table.

I step up, and look in the mirror. It's like looking at a picture of me, when I was six. I look just like I did, when I was six years old. I have a little night white gown on. I have pigtails. I started to feel my face with my is a newspaper on the table. What in the world is a six year old,doing with a newspaper?? I look at the date, July 5th 1928. This can NOT be happening. I'm so panicked, I scream at the top of my lungs. Its a high pitch wine.

I hear a person running down a hall. Suddenly, I see boy, about eight or nine, come in.

He had short dark hair. He kinda looked like me. My eyes widen.

"What's wrong Kay?" He said walking towards me. I back up. He comes up and picks me up. I start kicking and screaming, like crazy. I beat my small fists against his back.

He finally puts me down , and says" Mom! Dad!! Kayla is going bonkers!!".

I sit on the ground, and begin to cry. Whats going on?? I want to go home. I hear foot steps, and a women appears in the doorway, dressed in a night gown. I've seen pictures of my great grandma, before. Pictures of when she was young. This women looked exactly like my great grandma daisy. I stop crying, I feel better in the presence of this women. A man that looks just like my great grandpa Walter,also in nightwear, stands behind her.

"What's wrong, with my baby??" The woman asks. I remain quiet. The woman picks me up, and sits me in her lap, after she sat down on the bed. She rocks me back and forth, while gently humming. While the man comes on the other side and says "What's a matter with daddies little girl?" he strokes my hair.

Only two thoughts cross my mind at this moment

Where the hell am I, and why am I six years old, in 1928

AN- Cliffhanger. Hehe. Don't worry I will explain everything next chapter. I know its very short, but I'll make up for it next chapter. Easy co. Next chapter, I promise. Review please... Oh and just to let u know, she's six years old in this chapter.


	4. Train to Toccoa

A.N- Sorry for not updating sooner I had allot of stuff to do, and I didn't get to write anything down for this chapter. I did however get to think about how I wanted to set this chapter up. Don't forget to review, and tell me what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right. I know that my dates are probably off, but hang on with me :)

Chapter 4

**15 years later..... **

**June 16,1942**

I stepped onto a a train platform, waiting on a train. I'm 21 years old. Allot has happened since that warm July day. I grew up, again. I went through School, again. I went though all of the teenager crap, again. Not allot has changed,physically, about me. I look exactly the same, except, my hair is down past my shoulders. It was in curls at the moment. I had the same green eyes, as I had in 2010. The only thing,physical,that had changed, is a "birth mark", I use that term loosely, on the back of my neck. What's so Ironic about this birth mark, is that it is in the same spot, that I was shot, that monday morning. It was more of a scar to me, reminding me of that awful monday morning. I try not to think about it, too much.

My name,has changed too. My first name,Kayla, remained the same,but my middle and my last name has changed. I am Kayla Marie McAlester, now. I've always liked the middle name,Marie, so, I don't mind having it.

The sound of a train horn, interrupted my thoughts. The train came to a stop. The conductor stepped out and yelled " The 10:45 train to Toccoa,Georgia. All aboard".

'Well, thats me' I thought to myself, as I picked up my two suitcases, and made my way up to the entrance to the train. I stepped onto the train, and I pushed my way through the people, and some soldiers, before making it to my seat. I stuff my suitcases into the overhead compartment. I closed it and sat down, in the seat closes to the window.

As I stare out the window,I think about how much more different my life is here, than it was in 2010. My goals have completely changed. I use,to want to be a lawyer, but that changed,as soon I figured out what year, it was, and figured in my head how old I was going to be on December 7th 1941. I knew that, the Japanese were going to bomb Pearl Harbor, and about the horrors of World War II. I was going to help any way possible. So, ever since I was six years old,I've been working towards today. I was there at Pearl harbor when we were attacked. I saw things I wish I didn't see, but I have to do my part. I've been working on becoming a nurse most of this life. I"m going to make the most of this life.

Life is simple here. I have a good family. My big brother, Will, is my best friend and favorite person. He joined the navy, and is off somewhere in the pacific.I would do anything to see him, and talk to him. Like we use to when I had just "arrived" from 2010. I don't have anymore siblings, it is just me and Will.

I have wonderful parents. Walter James McAlester, was my father, and mentor. He took me,with Will and him, when they went on their "man" trips, such as fishing, hunting, and other things that the men usually do. My mother of course, was mortified, and she told my father, that I should not be doing,manly things. She said that I should learn how to act like a lady. If she only knew that this was my second time around in life, and I had already learned about how to be a lady, but sadly, she didn't and I had to go through it all over again. Well, my father said, that I needed to learn how to get down and dirty, because the real world isn't as nice as it seems. When he told me that, I fought the urge to roll my eyes, and say "Tell me about it". He taught me how to fish and hunt, and other things, girls wouldn't even think about doing. He stopped taking me on such trips when I was about 12 years old. I miss, spending time with my dad.

My mother, Daisy May McAlester, was my protective blanket. She was my mom, and I love her very much. She was devastated, when she heard that both Will and I, were going off to war. I felt bad, she has done allot for me. She held me when I cried, and when I needed something, she was there for me. That was the, one thing that I enjoyed while being a child, again. Being able to cry in my parents arms, and being able to crawl into, my parents bed, when I get scared. Well, those days, are once again over.

I looked up, as a young women with blonde hair, and blue eyes, sat down, beside me. I smoothed, out my blue skirt, and smiled at her.

"Hello, I'm Dottie Harris" The women said, with a smile.

"I'm Kayla McAlester. Nice to meet you." I smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too, why are you headed to Toccoa?" Dottie asked.

"I'm going to be a nurse, at the new military training camp,Camp Toccoa." I replied. Her face lit up.

"Oh, I'm so glad, I met you! I'm going there to be a nurse too! Aren't you excited! All those men. Well, I grew up in a small town in South Carolina, and there wasn't allot of men." she said excitedly.

I laughed, I haven't heard someone this hyper,talk, since Ayame. Oh, how I miss May.

"Yeah, I'm definitely excited.I'm from a small town, in Tennessee, and I know what you mean. I'm not really trying to find a man, but if one happens to catch my eye." I smiled.

"I can already tell we are going to be good friends. I hope we are roomed together. If they let us choose." She smiled.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea." I said, as the train started moving. The conductor came around to check tickets. We pulled out our tickets, and let the conductor, punch the hole through.

"So how old are you? If you don't mind me asking." Dottie said, after the conductor, moved to the next seats.

"I turned 21, June 3rd. What about you?".

"I'll turn 21 in September." She replied.

We talked, until she said she was going to try and get some sleep. We left the train station in Tennessee, at 10:45 A.m., and we probably wouldn't get to the camp, until 1:30 p.m. I got up this morning at 5:00 A.m. ,so I could take a shower and get dressed. I was tired.

My Child-hood, was fun. The only downer about it, was going through school again. I had to "play dumb" most of the time. I already knew everything, that they were teaching us. So, school days were boring. I never really had friends, except Will. Life for my family was good, until the "Great Depression" hit. I knew it was coming, but what could I say to my parents? I mean how would it sound, if a seven or eight year old, cam up to you, and said that there was going to be and economic down turn in the future. I'll tell you how its sounds, CRAZY, and no one would ever believe it.

Well, the stock market crashed, just like I knew it would. My parents, saw how bad things were getting. So, they sent us of to live with mama's sister, Eve, in New York City. I had never been to New York City. It is a very interesting place.

I continued to look out the window. I finished high school, and went to New York, to go to nursing school. I became a nurse, and was stationed at the Navy hospital, next to Pearl Harbor. I mean right next to Pearl Harbor, and on December 7th, I woke up to "Hell on earth", but before that,I fell in love, with a man named Danny(A.n-just picture Josh Harnett in the movie pearl harbor). He was a pilot. He was my world. He survived the bombing of pearl harbor, my good friend Betty did not. The one person I let get close to me, and I have to be the one who pronounces her dead, and sends her to the body pile. Well, Danny asked me to marry him, before he left for a, a strike back mission. I know it as the Dolittle raid. Well, if your into history, you know that, the mission turned into a "suicide" mission. They were suppose to launch off a carrier, and bomb major factories in Japan, and land safely in China,but they had to launch early, and they had barely, had enough fuel,to make it to China.

Danny's plane, landed safely, but he was shot by Japanese's soldiers. I waited in the airfield where the pilot's were landing. We did not know who had lived, and who had died.I waited with all of the other wife's, and girlfriend, anxious to see our loved ones. Well, the plane landed and one by one family's were reunited. Rafe(A.N- yes just picture Rafe in the movie pearl harbor), Danny's best friend,stepped down onto the stairs. He looked me in the eye's, and he reached back and helped carry down, a little wooden box.

I was devastated. We buried him in his home town, in North Carolina. That was a year ago, and I still missed him very much, but I have to move on, in my life.

I fall asleep, and dream of my Danny.

A.n- Ok, I know I promised easy company, but next chapter is a definite. I promise.. Um review please.... Tell me what you think don't hold back :)


	5. Curahee!

A.N-Ok here's the next chapter. Not getting a lot of reviews, and I'm afraid I'm not doing such a good job. So review tell me what you think. Um.... I'll try to get this chapter longer, I have a Mac so it's looks longer, when I type it, than it does on here. Anyways I'll try my best to get it longer somehow :).. Oh, and who do u want kayla to end up with?? You'll get to see her interact, with most of the easy men in this chapter. U decide. so tell me in a review about who you want her to end up with....

Disclaimer:I do not own the series, HBO does. No disrespect to the actual men, I base this all off what I saw in the series Band of Brothers.

"Kayla.... Kayla! Wake up! We're here!!" I felt someone shake me. I didn't want to wake up, I was super tired, but unfortunately I had to get up. So, I opened my eyes to see Dottie's blue eye's staring back.

"Oh thank goodness you woke up! It must have been some dream you were having. Anyways, we're here in Toccoa, and its time to get off the train" She said livelily. I yawned and stretched my arms. I got up and grabbed my suitcases, from the overhead compartment. I followed Dottie, out into the "hallway", and we worked our way down to the exit.

The conductor helped us, step down from the high step. "Good day" he smiled. We smiled back, and walked on.

When we stopped Dottie said hastily,"I wonder where, we go from here. They lost my instructions in the mail."

"Oh, there is suppose to be a bus, for all of us to ride, there." I pulled out my instructions, from my pocket. The military base/camp, sent us letters, with our instructions. So, all the nurses, could get to the military camp, at the same time, but apparently some people did not get their letters. So, they had to call them, but Dottie said, on the train, that they just told her what train to get on. So, she was clueless.

"Well, my instructions, say that there should be a military personal, waiting for us here. Then we are all suppose to go on a bus, and head to the camp." I said, looking for the man that is suppose to take us to the bus. Dottie saw what I was doing, and started to look for the man too.

"Maybe, thats him" Dottie replied, as she directed my attention,to a man, in a military looking uniform. I looked for the "screaming eagle" patch, and sure enough their it was.

"He must be it. He has to be a paratrooper." I looked over at Dottie.

Dottie looked confused, "How can you tell? I thought it was him, because of the suit."

"Oh, well do you see the patch on his shoulder?" ,She nodded, "Do you see the screaming eagle?"Another nod. "Thats the seal of the paratroopers, and we are going to a paratrooping training camp. So, he must be it." I said.

The confusion fell off, of Dottie's face, "Ohhhhhhh"

I laughed, at her. "Stop, laughing at me" she wined. That just made me laugh harder.

"I'm laughing, with you, not at you" I stated honestly. She started to giggle too.

"Ok.... Ok, lets go and see if that him." I said, after about a minute of laughing.

We walked over, to the man, in the suit.

"Excuse me. Are you from camp curahee? Are you here, to take the nurses to the Military camp?" I asked politely, with a polite smile.

The man, looked up from a paper that he was reading, and said, "Yes ma'am. I'm guessing you two are nurses." he smiled.

"Yes, we are. I'm Dottie Harris, and this is Kayla McAlester." Dottie replied, introducing both of us.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Jacob Williams"(A.N-I just made him up, just to let you know, and I don't know if he is going to be a "Problem" character, in later chapters) He was a very nice looking man. He had blonde hair, and cow brown eyes. He had a soft face, and a very nice smile. He didn't look, that old, maybe 23 or 24 years old.

"Ms. McAlester, your on the list, as are you, . So we will just leave now. When we get there, you'll be checked off, and then we will show you your rooms. Your orientation is at 3:00, and you will be assigned to your Military company." He said, as he checked us off the list in his hand.

"I thought we had to wait, until everyone got here." Dottie asked, confused again.

"Well, from my understanding, some people are arriving early. I guess yawl, are special." he said with a southern drawl, and a toothy smile.

"Oh, Ok." Dottie replied.

"Lets go." he said, as he motioned with his hands, and clipboard. We followed him, out to a nice army regulation car. It was green and had a star on it. I've seen many before this one, but Dottie made a face. I don't know, if it was the color of the car or what, but she made a face.

"So, how long have you've two known, each other?" Jacob asked, as he put our suitcases, into the trunk, of the car.

"Actually, we met on the train. We've only known each other for a couple of hours." I told him, as we got into the car.

"Oh, well it seems like you've know each other for a while. So, Miss McAlester, where do you come from?" Jacob said, trying to make small talk, as he started the car, and started to drive.

"I'm from Alexandria, Tennessee. It's a very small town. Just call me Kayla if you don't mind." I said, from the backseat.

"I will if you call, me Jacob." he said.

"I'm from Wingate,North Carolina. Its not too small. It has a college in it, I was going to go to that college, but then this war broke out, and I decided to become a nurse." Dottie went on talking, but I was distracted, and started to look out the window. I watched the town go by, and then that dissolved into luscious green fields. These green fields continued to go on, until Jacob turned off onto a road. There was a sign by the road, it said, "Camp Currahee".

"Kayla, are you ready for this?" Dottie asked, from the front seat.

"I've been waiting for, this for years" I said true fully. I had watched parts of the mini-series "Band of Brothers", in the 2000's, and I just know that I have to get involved with the real thing, now that I'm here, in the 1940's.

"What?" Dottie looked back, with a very bewildered look.

"I said, yes, I've been excited for weeks" I said, twisting my words from before.

"Oh.... I'm ready to meet some men" Dottie's bewildered expression turned into a very large smile.

"Whatever you say,Dottie. Whatever you say." I resisted the urge, to laugh.

We drove, on a dirt road until we started coming up to some buildings. They weren't much, just little buildings. They must be, the living quarters. As we continued to drive, we saw groups of men, soldiers,training for war. I also saw that, they were still building housing.

"Are you excited, Kayla?" Jacob, asked.

"I'm a little nervous about, getting use to all this. This place, is so different, than the last place, I was at."I said honestly, as I looked out the window.

"Where, were you last stationed at? If you don't mind me asking." he said.

"Yeah, you didn't tell me either." Dottie added.

"Well........" I hesitated for a moment. Dottie looked back at me, expectantly. So, I started again. "After I got out of nursing school, in New York, I was stationed in Hawaii, with most of the girls, in my graduating class."

"Where and when?" Dottie asked. Jacob, however remained quiet, as he looked at me occasionally, through the rearview mirror.

"I was stationed at, Pearl city, right next to Pearl Harbor." I answered quietly. "And yes, I was there when, the Japs bombed Pearl."

It got really quiet. Dottie let out a barely audible, "Oh". Jacob just kept looking back at me with those, brown eyes of his. I just ignore it, and I keep looking out of the window.

After about two minutes, I see this building that, looks fancier that the rest.

'This must be the head-quarters.' I though to myself, as we came to a stop.

"Well, here we are. We will get you checked in here." Jacob told us, as we got out of the car. The building wasn't that big.

"The nurses station, is right over there." He pointed at, a building with,a flag with a cross on it, flying over it. "The nurses quarter's are over there, right beside it. We are coming back for your bags, later."

We walked into the building. There were people scattered everywhere. We walked up to the front desk. There was a woman with short red hair, and glasses. If I had to guess her age, I would say she would have to be around 21 or 22 years old.

"Hi, Clara. These are the new nurses, Kayla McAlester, and Dottie Harris. There here to check in." Jacob, said to the woman.

"Hello, Jacob, and its nice to meet both of you. I'm Clara Morgan." Clara said to us with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Dottie, and I said in unison. She laughed.

"Well, it says here, that you two need to talk to Colonel Sink, first, and you two don't have to go to orientation." Clara said after looking at a piece of paper.

"Do you know why?" Dottie asked.

"Actually, no I don't. I don't think its serious, or anything. Jacob will take you to his office, and just come back here when your done." She smiled.

"Oh.... Ok." Dottie said.

"Lead the way, Jake." I said with a big smile.

"Jake?" Jacob looked at me, with a questioning look.

"Jake, is a nice nickname" I said, looking at him.

He brushed it off. "Follow me." He said as he started to walk, towards a door. He opened the door, and there was stairs leading upwards. We climbed the steps, and opened there was another hallway. We walked to the end of the hallway, and Jacob knocked on the door.

We heard a gruff voice say "Come in.". Jake opened the door, and ushered us inside.

There was a desk, and chairs. At the desk was an older man, with brown hair and a mustache.

"Colonel Sink, this is Kayla McAlester, and Dottie Harris. You wanted to see them,before they got settled in." Jacob stated.

"Ah, yes.... Would you step out of the room , for a moment Mr. Williams?" Sink said.

"Yes, sir." Jacob saluted, and walked out, and closed the door.

"Take a seat." Colonel Sink, stated. We remained quiet. I was personally waiting on for him to talk, but I think Dottie is a little afraid of him,which made me want to laugh.

"I called you here for a very special purpose. I have a preposition for you. You can,of course, decline my offer, but by accepting this mission you will be doing your country a great service" He told us, as we listened intently.

"So, what is you preposition?" I asked first. I think, Dottie wanted to ask this same question, but was too afraid to.

"You get right to the point don't you, Miss. McAlester. I've heard very good things of you, from your previous superiors. You too, Miss Harris." he told us, as we nodded. He continued. "Para trooping is a fairly new concept in military, and we are open to new, and modern idea's. One old practice, is that women cannot be out on the frontline, helping. Women can only be nurses, away from the fighting. I'll be quite frank with you two. We are short on medics, and we cannot pull any more men out of the ranks to train. So, I propose that you two become field nurses, or medics, if you will. You will have the same pay, as the rest of the will go through the same training, as them, and will be treated just like any other solider. I will understand if you refuse." He said, as we processed, the information.

(A.N- I was seriously considering stopping here, but I decided against it. Plus, promised easy, this chapter. So enjoy.)

I looked over to Dottie. Her eye's were wide, and she was clearly in shock. I had a blank look on my face, although I was thinking very hard.

"I accept." I said bluntly looking in colonel Sink's eyes. Dottie looked surprised. Her face turned serious.

"I do too." Dottie echoed my sentiments.

"Are you both very certain, you want to do this. This is very dangerous. I want you both to understand the risk, with doing this. You will be out there on the front going to be in serious danger. You could be killed or captured in combat. I need to know that you understand, and will be ready,if anything bad is going to happen." Sink said, a very serious, and solemn look on his face.

"I understand fully, and I will be honored to accept this challenge." I said.

"I agree fully, with Kayla." Dottie spoke.

"Ok, then. Your training starts today. Since you both have graduated nursing school, I will go ahead and start you para trooping training. You are both in Easy Company. Jacob will take you to where they are currently training after you go and get settled and changed." Then he told Jake to come back in.

"Take the girls to where they are going to be staying and get them some Jumping boots, a uniform, and some P.T gear." Colonel said.

"Yes, sir." Jacob says, with a salute. Sink, stands up, and returns the salute.

We exited the room, and walked down the stairs and back to Clara's desk. All of us were silent, when we reached Clara's desk.

"So, how did it go?" Clara said happily.

"It was alright." Dottie said quietly. I guess she was still in shock.

"We are going to be field medics" I said, just wanting to tell someone. I mean it wasn't like he told us it was top secret and we could not tell anyone, and anyways I think Jacob was listening to the whole conversation.

"What? You mean your going to be out there, on the front lines?? Boy, you both must be very brave." Clara said looking concerned but very interested.

"Or stupid." Jacob mumbled. Yup, he had heard the whole conversation, and apparently, Jacob does not like the idea of women on the battle field.

"Well, here is what room you both are going to stay in."She handed Jacob a piece of paper with two keys. He put them in his pocket. "You will be staying together. Your in easy company, I see. They are a good group of guys, and they are suppose to be in the class rooms, but knowing Sobel, he will having them running Curahee." Clara told us.

"Well, we will see you later." I said.

"Thank, you" Dottie smiled.

"No problem. Now you girls come by and see me. Ok...."

"Of course we will, Clara" I replied.

"Lets go" Jacob said. We followed him out of the building.

"We have to get your suitcases." Jacob, told us. He walked over and unlocked the trunk, and got our stuff, and carried them for us.

"Here you go." Jacob handed us our stuff.

"Follow me." he said as he walked on. He walked on towards the nurses quarters. It wasn't a very far distance to walk, we reached it in under 3 minutes. We walked in the doors. It looked like a dorm in a college. Their were doors lining up and down the hallway.

"That way is the kitchen." Jake pointed to a doorway on the right. "The living room is that way" He gestured to the left. " Your room is this one. He stopped at the fifth door, on the right. He took the key out of his pocket, and unlocked the door. He stepped inside. We did too.

The room was not too fancy. It had two beds for the both of us,a full length mirror, and vanity table. It had a closet and its own bathroom.

"Here are your keys." Jake handed us our keys.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"Any time. Well, put your stuff down, and we will go and meet your company" Jake said. We put, our stuff on the ground, and walked out back into the hallway. We followed Jake back outside and back to the car. We got inside the car. Dottie got in the back seat, because she rode in the front last time. Jake started the car, and started to drive, back through the camp. We kept driving, all of us silent, for a bout ten minutes, until the car stopped at a group of buildings. Small, but there was about five of them. Jacob got out, and went around and opened my door. He helped me out. Its not like, I needed help, but I guess he intended it to be a friendly gesture. By this time, Dottie had already gotten out, closed the door, and was standing impatiently, giving us a look that said 'Hurry up!'.

"Thank you" I said.

"Your welcome" his response.

"Well, here we are. What company were you assigned with?"

"Easy company, I believe" Dottie told him, with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yeah, it was easy company" I said.

"Oh... Ok..... Right this way." Jacob, said, as he made his was towards the first building. We followed, and tried to keep. He was walking very fast. Finally, he slowed. We caught up to him. We reached the door to the buildings a few seconds later. Jake opened and held it for us, as me and Dottie walked in. Jake dropped the door, and went ahead of us. As we walked, I smoothed out my dark blue, knee low, skirt, and my white short sleeved shirt. I messed with my hair a little bit. My medium lengthen, dark brown hair, was in curls this morning, but it got so aggravating, I put it up in a messy ponytail. I hope I look alright. I look over at Dottie. Her long blonde hair, down. It didn't look like she did anything to it, but it still looks awesome. She was wearing a red two piece dress. She looked awesome. Next to her, I felt like a dull star, destined to shine less bright than all the rest. It was not like, I did not like her as a friend.

"Here, we are"Jake told us, as he knocked on the door.

"Come in" A man's voice said from the other side of the door.

An- I know I know.... I promised easy this chapter, but I want to know who Kayla is going to end up before she meets all of them.. With so please review and tell me who you think she should fall in love with... You decide soo go and vote for you favorite. Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but as you can tell this chapter is a bit longer than usual... Soo pretty please review and tell me who u want her to end up with... I will write as soon as I know who Kayla is going to end up with soo yeap.... Lol ....


	6. Captin Sobel and running Curahee

A.N. Ok sorry for not updating sooner, but my school has had benchmark's(they are really hard test, that you have to take in all of your classes) all this week...Plus, I'm having friend drama..... I hate it.... Its all been stressing me out, and giving writers block....lol... But now I'm back.... Hehe..... Ok I cannot decide one who she is going to end up with.... Lol..... So I will pick about 4 or 5 guys, and you can just vote for one.... Please vote even if you don't like any of them..lol... Just pick one.. Lol.... I will post the 4 or 5 guys at the end and please vote one more time...lol but just to let you know I'm leaning towards a certain person.... Tell me who you think it is in a review. You get a special shout out it you get it right :) but still you guys decide....

-First Review- Lyshapimpin- Thanx.... I was soo worried nobody would like it. Thanx for voting :)

-Second Review-lucia royster-Don't be sorry, I'm sorry you didn't like it.... I will try to be more original next time. I just loved that movie so much... Lol...I won't do it it again.... Thanx for voting :)

-Third Review- nada surf-Thanx!..... I'm glad someone is enjoying it.... Thanx for voting :)

Sooo..... I will pick five men, and you guys vote for one.... At the end of this chapter.

Here's chapter 6 :)

Jacob opened the door, and walked in. I let Dottie go in first. Then, I walk through the door. I feel eyes on me, staring me down. Its very uncomfortable. The room was big, but not as big as a classroom at a university. To my right, were soldiers sitting at desks, and tables. To my left there was, a man with dark brown hair, gelled to the side, with chalk in his hand, and a chalk bored. He looked, like he was about to write on the bored, when Jacob knocked. He also looked pissed off, and his face had undoubtedly has been in a permanent scowl, for quite some time.

"Yes. Would you please tell me why your interrupting my company's instructional time,we certainly, don't need two girls, distracting my men." The man spoke harshly, glaring at Dottie and I.

"Sorry, but you'd better get use to us,and maybe if you would let your men actually go out during the weekends, maybe they wouldn't be so distracted,by every female they come across." I said, looking the man in the eye. I was not about to take that from, anyone. He looked taken back for a moment, then his brown eyes turned molten, with anger. I raise my eyebrow, and give him a look that said what-are-you-going-to do-about-it.

"Kayla..."Dottie whispered, fingers wrapped around my arm. Tugging me. I gave her a skeptical look. She came back with, an disapproving and frantic one. Jacob,however, looked like he was holding back a smile, and a laugh.

"Actually, I was hoping if I could speak to you outside for a moment."Jacob told the man, his face turning serious again.

"Ok." He turned to the men. "Don't make any noise." Then he walked out.

"Kayla!!" Dottie yelled, as soon as the door shut. She slapped my arm.

"Dottie!!" I mocked her. She gave me a glare

"What? I'm not going to take that from anyone. I told her honestly. "He insulted us."

"He's our Captain." Dottie replied, looking worried.

"Not for long." I muttered under my breath. I knew they would transfer him to Chilton Foliat, when we reached England.

"What??" She asked. I guess she heard that.

"Nothing...I'm sorry, but he insulted us, and he needs to know, that he can't bully us around." I said,explaining my actions.

"Its Ok." Dottie replied. The soldiers just kept watching, and staring.

"So, what are two very nice-lookin ladies, doing in a crap-hole like this." A soldier asked, standing up, from his seat in the front, to my left.

"We're here, so we can save your asses, when the krauts,decide to shoot you through your skull." I said bluntly. I did not feel like flirting right now.

"Hey, you better look out George,she's a feisty one." Another man, said.

"Shut-up Lip..... Besides no woman can resist my charm" George said,smiling.

"Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but _I just did_." I said, putting emphasis, on the last part. Everyone seemed to laugh at that one. I honestly didn't think it was that man looked dumbstruck. I giggled.

"So, what are you really doing here." Another man, with a heavy philly accent, asked.

"We are going to be field nurses."Dottie gushed.

"We are here because we don't have any jump training. We have already, had all of our nursing training. I guess you guys are our new company-mates."I told them, explaining a little bit more.

"Oh,so you two,are going to be the new medics, that they told us we were going to get." yet another man asked. This man, had a cajun accent. He had dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. The kind of eyes you could drown in.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Dottie replied beating me to the punch.

"I'm Kayla McAlester" I said,smiling.

"Eugene Roe. I'm a medic too." Eugene replied, flashing a shy but sweet smile.

"I'm Dottie Harris." Dottie jumped in. Suddenly, we heard a shout from the hallway.

"Looks like some ones angry" I said,out loud, in a sing song voice. Everyone laughed.

"He's going to be on a war path,now." The guy called Lip, said.

"Look out, Curahee, here we come, full pack and all, and say goodbye to our weekend passes." Luz said, dreadfully.

"Oh, is it our fault, we're awfully sorry. If it is, our fault I mean."Dottie said apologizing, for both of us, her cheeks stained red. I was sorry too. Not just because the men lost their passes, because of us, it was because that means, I just lost my pass too. No party weekend in this weekend. I frowned.

"Don't worry, he would have found something else we've done wrong. Either way, we would have lost our passes." Eugene spoke, trying to make us feel better. I gave a week smile.

"Yeah... Sobel is a real Ass Ho---........" Luz started out, but never finished, because Captan Sobel decided to grace us with his presence right then.

"What was that, Private Luz??" Sobel questioned, while Jacob shut the door behind them. Luz was screwed.

"I was just telling the ladies, about how great of a captan you are." Luz said, lying through his teeth. He was really telling us the opposite.

"Well, you and the rest of your company can just go and change into your P.T gear, and go run curahee, since I'm such a great captan." He said with a sneer. It looked like all the troopers wanted to groan, but they had enough discipline and common sense to stay quiet. They filed out of the room, and they were off to the barracks to get changed.

"That means you two, too." Sobel said, turning his hateful glare on us.

"Give us some P.T gear, and I'll gladly get to that."I said, undeterred. "I haven't had a good run in a couple months, it'll be good see how in shape I am now."

Sobel looked suprised but recovered quickly. Dottie just looked petrified. I wouldn't blamed her, I bet she has never in her life ran 6 miles. I have though, every day since I was ten years old, but that was a different story altogether.

"Here." Jake said, handing us both a pair of blue shorts, and a white t-shirt. I didn't even realize he had them.

"You'll get another pair later, but this is all we have for you for now. Hopefully they fit alright." Jacob told us.

"I'll see you two, at the base of curahee." Sobel said, as we walked out.

"You can go ahead and change in here, then we'll walk to the base." Jake said.

"Alright" Dottie spoke, for the first time since Sobel told us that we were going to be running. Jake walked out. We started getting dressed.

"Aren't you nervous" Dottie asked as she pulled on her shirt.

"Not really, I love running." I said honestly, as I pulled on the shorts. Thank god, they fit.

"Oh, I don't." Dottie said as we pulled on our last article of clothing.

"What about shoes??" Dottie said with hope laced in her voice. She was thinking that maybe, we wouldn't have to run because we don't have running shoes. I walked to the door, and opened it just a tiny bit. I saw two pairs of boots in front of me, I took them.

"Two pairs of already broken in, custom made boots. Your jumping boots are in your room." Jake said quietly, looking the other way. I took the boots.

"Socks are in the the boots." He told me.

"Thanks Jake." I smiled, as I shut the door.

"Today's just not your day." I told Dottie as I showed her the boots.

"What about the So--......"

"Their in the boots." I said killing any hope she had.

"Shoot." She mumbled under her breath. I giggled. I pulled on the socks and the boots. They fit wonderfully. Apparently they fit as good with Dottie, as they did me.

"These outfits are so revealing" Dottie said creating another excuse.

"Dottie, I don't think Sobel, is going to let us get out of this." I said, as we tied up our last boot. "You can do this. I'll stay with you the whole way." I told her, trying to reassure her.

"Even if it makes you look bad?" Dottie asked.

"Even if I look bad." I told her, as we got up and got our stuff together, and walked over to the door. Jake opened the door and handed us a bag to put our stuff in. We did. We walked out. Of the building, and got into the car. The shorts weren't that short. They came down to our knees. The shirt is not that bad either. We drove about three minutes before we reached our destination.

The mountain, loomed over us as we got out the car.I saw it as challenge. Easy company was standing at the base of the mountain, at the mouth of the trail that led upwards.

"Look who finally arrived" Luz said, as we got out of the car. This was followed by several wolf whistles and cat calls. I struck several poses, before Dottie pulled my arm, and made me start walking.

"I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm George Luz, radio man in training." George said flashing a big goofy smile.

"Nice to meet you George." I smiled, as I shook his hand.

"This is Carwood Lipton, Bill Guarnere, Donald Hoobler, Floyd Talbert,Popeye Wynn,and Joe Toye." George said, pointing and introducing me to the group of guys around us. (I really didn't see the point and describing their features, since you all already know what they look like.... Maybe I''m just getting a little to lazy)

"Dottie Harris, and Kayla McAlester" Dottie said introducing both us of us.

"So are you two read to run." The one called Floyd asked.

"No" Dottie said , true fully.

"Dottie! Your never gonna do it with that attitude. I told you I would help you" I said looking at her.

"I'm still nervous." Dottie said still looking worried.

"We can all help you out. Since its your first time and all." Joe said.

"No, you guys go ahead. Make Sobel regret making you guys run. Kayla said she will help me." Dottie said not accepting the help.

"Are you sure?" George mused.

"Yes." Dottie scolded.

"Lets go stretch,Dottie. We don't want to pull a muscle on our first day." I told Dottie, excusing us from the group of guys. Dottie nodded her head. We walked away from the big group of men. We started to stretch.

" will help." I said as I gave her an hairbow from my wrist.

"Thanks." She put her hair up in a ponytail.

"Hey, how do you like George, so far?" Dottie asked me as I began to stretch my calfs.

"I think he's nice, and all but I barely know him." I paused to think. "Ohhhhhhh..... I get it! You like him, already!" I said finally figuring it out. Dottie turned very red, and she didn't give a reply.

"Its Ok, I don't like him." I said, reassuring her.

"Oh, ok. Thank you,Kayla." She said as we continuing our stretching. We continued on, till Sobel came with his big mouth, and started yelling orders. The men got into three groups. I guess they were split up, with their platoon. We didn't know what platoon we were in, so we didn't know where to go. I reminded myself to go ask Clara, later. We decided to just go to the last group in the line.

"Here we go." I whispered to Dottie, right as the whistle blew for us to go. We jogged. I told her to go slow at first. So we lagged behind. Dottie was doing surprisingly well, on the upward fight to the top. The guys began singing. We didn't know the words,nor did we have the breath to sing along. We continued on. I can tell Dottie is getting tired, the good thing is that we are nearly to the top. In fact, some of the men that have already got up there, and now are passing us coming back down. We were the last in the pack.

There was a handsome man, with red hair, cheering us on. Then their was Sobel and he was yelling at us to hurry up. We tapped this green looking thing at mad our way back. Sobel passed us, but the man stayed with us. I guess just to make sure we could make it down. Honestly,Dottie was looking pretty face was red, and after our fourth mile she broke down. She stopped. I stopped and the guy stopped with her.

"Are.. You .... Ok" I said, in between breaths. She shook her head yes.

"Hi,I'm Kayla McAlester." I said still huffing a puffing but better this time.

"I'm Richard Winters." He said with a smile. "It gets better." He said turning to Dottie.

"I sure do hope so."Dottie answered, finally catching her breath. "I'm Dottie Harris."

We waited about four to five more minutes before starting again. The rest of the trip down was uneventful. When we got back the guys were all waiting for us. Sobel looked mad.

"Your going to have to do better than that, if you wanna be in the airborne." Sobel said scornfully.

"Yes, sir" we mumbled. As we got into line.

"Fall out, and report to supper, at the usual time."

Thats when we dispersed.

A.N- ok not that long I know but next chapter I'm going to speed up time just a little bit. Haha.... .Ok the lucky five men are..... Bill guarnere, Joe Liebgott, Eugene Roe, Richard winters, and Joe Toye(I decided I would just throw him in there) Sorry if your favs didn't get on the list, I just went around my house and said pick one to my family and these are the four they picked so it was totally random. Still vote even if you don't like any of them... And please keep reading.... Hey has anyone been watching the pacific?? It seems really awesome totally different than B.O.B, but I still like it... What do you guys think? Well any ways review and vote..

Thanx for reading :)


	7. Eating with Easy Company

A.N-Okie dokie lets get started... Lol.... So I've had a lot of reviews so far, and I'm glad... Hehe..... Ok the winner is......*drum roll* ........ I'm not going to tell you.... You can just figure it out... Lol.... You could probably guess and get it right....... Lol.... Thanks for everyone who reviewed and thanks for voting :)

First Review-Lucia royster--Yeah I'm sorry for not updating sooner... There is just a lot of crap going on right now, but I'm back haha..... Plus I lost my laptop charger(I write all of my stuff on the laptop.) So I was screwed for a little bit. Yeah, now you understand why I let you guys vote for the one you want. Its just to hard for me to do it by myself, but thanks for reviewing and voting :))

Second Review-SunlitMercy-- Yeah... I love it! It is very different but I'm glad we all like the Pacific.... I've always liked the european theatre of war better than the war in the pacific. Thanks for reviewing/voting :)

Third Review-CP2girls--Thanks... I'm glad you like it :) Me two! I actually got the idea when I heard one of my class mates back talking my teacher. I was like Kayla has to be like that with Sobel.. Lol.... Toye would be intersting haha.... Yeah thats how I was when I was trying to decide who to put her with... Lol.... I think your the only one that said anything about the stuff between George and Dottie.... I thought that they would be cute together too. .. Thanks for reviewing :))

Well anyways thanks for reading... I will try to get the chapters longer, but that means me not updating for longer periods of time. I have a lot of stuff coming up. EOC's and final exams, and all of that school stuff... Its frustrating because I know I'm making you guys wait longer, and I know it aggravating. I'm sorry... But I'll try to do my best :) Oh... And before forget, special thanks to Lady Rashka :))

After we dispersed we walked to Jakes car. I guess he waited for us. He opened the door.

"How was it?" He asked as I got into the back, and Dottie in the front.

"Horrible" Dottie replied.

"It wasn't that bad. Do you you know Richard Winters, Jacob?" I added.

"Yes" was his reply.

"He was nice enough to cheer us on. He even waited for us at the top and ran with us on the way down." Dottie said for me.

"Thats sounds like something he would do. Dick is a good man." Jacob said.

"Who is Dick?" Dottie questioned.

"Dick is Richard's nickname." I said.

"How did you know that." Jacob looked back at me.

"Lucky guess" I lied as I shrugged my shoulders. We all remained silent after that. We traveled back to the nurses quarters. Jacob walked us to our door. The halls were still empty.

"Supper is at 6:00. You can freshen up, or do whatever you want,but I'll be outside waiting at about 5:50." Jake said.

"What should we wear?" Dottie asked. He thought for a moment.

"I'm pretty sure Clara put a jumpsuit,or some kind of uniform in your closet. Wear that." Jake answered. "Well, I'll just see you in a little bit." He continued with a smile. He handed us our keys before he walked away. Dottie unlocked the door. When we got into the door, Dottie collapsed on the bed.

"I love you bed. I missed you so much." Dottie said face down in the bed. I laughed.

"I think the feeling is mutual. Hey is it ok if I take a shower?" I asked Dottie.

"Uh-huh.... Wake me up when you get out." She replied sleepily.

I walked and got my smaller bag out of my big bag. I picked out my robe and my shampoo. I looked over at Dottie on her bed. She is dead asleep. I laugh a little bit. I walk into the bathroom, and shut the door. I start the shower, and strip off all my clothes. I get in and let the hot water run over me. I start to think about my situation, with all the men. I saw parts 1-4 of Band of Brothers, and then I saw a little bit of all of the other parts. I know who is going to die, at least the people who are going to die in parts 1-4. I know Bill and Joe Toye are going to lose a leg a piece, but thats about it. Which is scary to me. I'm going to get close to these men and most of them are going to die, or get seriously wounded. Knowing is even scarier. I do know where we are going to be stationed, and what missions we are going on. I wish I didn't know. I know how long this war is going to be. This war could end tomorrow, for everyone else, because they have hope. Hope that the war can end any day now. I have no hope of that ever happening, because I know this war will not end for a good while. I just have to push through. The funny thing is that I'm not afraid of dying. Thats what most normal people think about before going to war, but not me. I've already died and I'm not afraid of going a second time.

I wash my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo. I finished my showering, and then I got out and dried myself and put my bath robe on. I brushed my hair out and put it into that towel wrap thing(A.N-sorry but I didn't know how to describe it.) I walked out of the room.

Dottie was still asleep. I looked at the clock, it read 3:35. If Dottie wants to take a shower she better do it now. So I went over and shook her awake.

"If you want to take a shower, you better do it now." I told her as I continued to poke her.

" Ok... Ok.... I'm up." Dottie said as she got her stuff, and went into the bathroom. She shut the door, and a few minutes later I heard the water running. I looked in the closet, and saw to jumpsuit looking clothes. I closed the door, and walked over to my bed and laid down. My eyes started to get heavy. I eventually close my eyes, and fall asleep.

I felt some one shake me awake. I opened my eyes, and see Dottie in her army green jumpsuit, and let me tell you its a funny sight. I burst out laughing.

"Stop it!." Dottie scolded. She had her P.T shirt on underneath it. She went into the closet and brought out my jumpsuit on the hanger, all while I was still laughing. My laughing died down,once I realized that I would look just as ridiculous as her, once I got mine on. I frowned.

"At least we look stupid together." Dottie said.

"What time is it?" I said jumping up.

"Its 5:00. You have time." Dottie told me.

"Ok." I said. I went and changed into the green jumpsuit and I took down my hair. I shook it out. It was wavy, and very pretty. I decided to just leave it like that. Dottie's hair was very curly.

"Is your hair naturally curly? Its really pretty that way." I asked her curious.

"Yeah. Thank you... Your hair is so pretty..." she told me as she looked up, seeing my hair for the first time since I took it down.

"Thank you." I said with a bright smile. I put on my socks and boots. Dottie waited for me.

"Help me roll my sleeves" I told Dottie. She nodded before rolling up my sleeves to my elbows.

"Now you help me." She said. I rolled up her sleeves up.

"Hey, its only 5:15 lets go check out the kitchen and the living room." Dottie ushered me forward. I nodded. "If we have a kitchen here, then why do we have to eat at the mess hall?" Dottie wondered out loud.

"I don't know. Maybe so we can bond with the men more, or Sobel could just be being an ass. Like always." I said snorting at the last part.

"True". Dottie responded. We walked out the door, and went to the Kitchen. There was nobody there.

"You would think there would be more people." I murmured.

"I know." Dottie mumbled back. It was a regular looking kitchen. We walked out of there and headed to the living room. Once again nobody was there.

"They are probably still working." I said out loud. Dottie nodded. The living room consisted of a old couch,some recliners, chairs, and a couple of coffee table's. The room was pretty big. We stayed there for a little bit. I looked at the clock on the wall. It said 5:48

"Time to go." I said as we got up and started to make our way outside. We found Jake leaning against the army car, and the way the descending sun's rays hit him made him look really cute. I shook my head. I don't like Jake like that, but hey I do have to admit, he's attractive.

"Hey" Dottie said as she skipped over to the car.

"Hi" Jake told Dottie. I walked more slowly.

"Hello Kayla" Jake greeted me.

"Hi." I replied.

"So lets get going." Dottie said excitedly. Jacob nodded. We started walking towards the mess hall.

"Is it just going to be Easy company.?" Dottie questioned Jacob.

"Yeah... Each company has its own designated time." he said answering her question. Dottie nodded. We continued walking to the mess area. Dottie and Jacob continued to make conversation, but I just kept quiet. They had been talking about jumping out of the planes. Then it hit me. I'm afraid of heights. How am I going to jump out of a plane that high in the sky? I'll just come to that bridge when I cross it.

"Hey! Anyone home?" Dottie asked me waving her hand in my face.

"What?" I answered.

"You were so quiet, we thought something was wrong." Jacob told me, concern in his brown eyes.

"Oh I'm fine. I was just thinking about some stuff." I said. I could tell they wanted to ask more, but we had arrived at our destination.

"Here we are." Jake told us. "Here are your meal tickets. Don't lose these." He said handing us a little square card. "I guess I'll see you two around." Jake said with a little wave.

"Wait your not going to eat with us." I asked confused.

"Oh no. I'm in Dog company. I was picked at random to complete this mission." He told me explaining. Dottie was still just standing listening intently.

"Oh." I said.

"And If I don't get back soon Speirs is going to kill me." He continued.

"Speirs?" I asked. His name sounded really familiar.

"He's my platoon leader." He said. Thats when I remembered. Ronald Speirs the soon to be infamous dog company platoon leader. I remember him from the episode when Bill and Joe lost their legs. Ron is going to be Easy' C.O.

"Thats right." I said.

"Well, I'll see you two around." He said flashing us a smile. He caught my eye and winked. I smiled back brushing off the occurrence. He walked off. I looked at Dottie and she looked at me.

"We better go in." Dottie said.

"Yep." I replied. Dottie opened the door and stepped in. I hesitated for a moment, then followed after Dottie. The mess hall is a medium sized room with tables lined up and down, forming rows and isles.

For the second time today, I felt eyes on me from every direction. The room fell silent for a brief moment. Then quiet murmurs, and eventually it got loud again.

We made our way to the line. We got into line and we picked up our food on a tray. We stood there,fresh out of the line, looking for a place to sit. When Dottie spotted George Luz and she made a bee line right to him. I of course followed.

"Well if it isn't the two nice looking ladies back for more already" George joked. He made room for me and Dottie. She sat beside George and I sat beside her. I was in between Dottie and the guy named Joe Toye. Joe Toye had deep dark eyes, and looked very shy. I gave him a smile. He gave small one in return.

I looked around at the men at the table. At the table there was Bill,Joe Toye, Carwood Lipton, Floyd, Popeye, and a few others I didn't recognize.

" To everyone who doesn't already know, this is Kayla McAlester, and Dottie Harris" George announced to the table. I heard a lot of hello's and nice to meet you's. I smiled at all of them.

"This is Shifty Powers, Bull Randleman, Frank Perconte, James Alley, John Martin,Roy Cobb, Skip muck, Alex Penkala, and Smokey Gordon." George said naming the guys I didn't know. Most of the names sounded familiar.

"NIce to meet all of you." I said smiling at all of them.

"The pleasure is all ours." Joe said to me. I smiled at him.

"Yeah. Now we finally get some female company." Frank Perconte told me. He sat across from me. He was short and Italian.

"What about the nurses? Don't you guys get to see them too." Dottie asked.

"Naw.. We don't see them unless we are deathly ill or their is a broken bone." Skip said.

"Thats not how it was in I ever treated were second degree sunburns, but mostly the ward was always. empty." I said with a laugh.

"Really? I would want to be there. Pretty women everywhere in bathing suits... I can picture it now." George said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Its not like that anymore. All the girls are busy, and the sailors and pilots are always training now." I said with a sad voice.

"Well thats ok, cause we have two very beautiful women here now, and we get to see you all of the time." Joe said speaking up. His deep eyes connecting with was like he was just talking to me.I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. I looked away bashfully. Dottie raised her eyebrow, and she had a smirk on her face. The guys all agreed, and kept on talking. I looked back at Joe he continued to eat, and talk with the other guys.

'I guess I was just imagining things' I thought to myself as I shook my head. I continued to eat quietly.

"Dottie I'm going to go see Clara, and ask her about some stuff. Do you want to come with me or would you rather stay here?" I asked Dottie after I had finished eating. Dottie looked at me, then to George and then back to me.

"I think I'm going to stay." Dottie said.

"Do you remember the way back." I asked.

"I can walk Dottie back to nurses quarters. Just to make sure she knows where she's going." George told me.

"That would work. Right Kayla?" Dottie looked at me, begging me with her eyes.

"Yeah. That would totally work" I said with a smile. Dottie mouthed thank you, as I got up.

I was about to pick my tray up when Joe said "I got it." He put his hand on my tray.

"Thanks" I smiled brightly.

"No problem." his reply as he gave me a small smile in return.

"I'll see you later." I said as I sent Dottie a look that said you-better-tell-me-all-about-it-when-I-get-home. Their was a chorus of good byes and see you later's as I continued towards the door. I walked

I guess I hadn't been paying attention, because when I stepped down from the stairs I ran face into something hard.

A.n-What do you guys think? I need your reviews to keep me going... Sorry for not updating for so long but its test time in America and I need to study if I want to pass so just bear with me. So what do you think about George and Dottie? If you have someone else in mind for her please tell me.... And I'm having a very hard time portraying the men, but I'll just watch the series over again so I can get a hold of their personality's. So just leave me a review and tell me how you liked this chapter... Does any one know the movie that played when the paratroopers were waiting on the rain to stop the night before D-Day?... Oh and one last thing, if any of you guys has any ideas for the story tell me, I would like to see what you guys think and where you want this story to go from here ... Thanks for reading and be sure to review :)


	8. Inventory

A.N-Hey you guys :) I'm glad you guys like the story so far. Sooo... Yeah.... Haha.... I don't really have anything else to tell you guys... Haha..... Thanks for reading and be sure to review this chapter.

First Review-Sunlit mercy-Thanks..It means a lot to me to know that you like my story :) I'm glad I'm not the only one doing that... You'll find out when you scroll down the page... Thanks for reading :)

Second Review-CP2girls-I'm glad your enjoying.. :)) I know.... I think he is quiet, shy and reserved at first, and then he opens up a little bit. He's tough and probably dosent' let anyone in... I just wanted kayla to break that shell of his.... Thanks I need all of the luck I can get.. Thanks for reading and reviewing :)

Well thanks to everyone, and I hope you enjoy :)

I yelped in surprise. Before I could fall two arms wrapped around me and pulled me to him. My cheeks burned red. I looked up into chocolate brown eyes. The "hard thing" I had just run into, was Eugene Roe. He loosened his grip. I backed up. His hands still gripped my upper arms, as if I might fall anyways. He had a look of concern on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked me not letting go of my arms.

"Yeah. I'm fine.I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention, it was all my fault. I should have been paying more attention." I said blabbering. "And now I'm blabbering."

"Its fine. I should have payed more attention." He said with his cajun accent and his sweet smile. It made my knees a little weak. I smiled back and nodded, before looking at my feet.

"Were you going anywhere? I mean were you going somewhere important." He asked me letting go of my arms. My heart dropped missing his touch.

"Nope. I was going to see about something, but it can wait till tomorrow. Why?" I said.

"I was going to get Spina, so we could do inventory in the medical unit, but it looks like he's still eating. So, I was wondering since your done eating if you could do it instead." He asked. "You don't have to I just thinking since you know." He said smiling bashfully.

"Yeah I know, and Spina is still eating. I wouldn't mind one bit. At least I would be doing something productive" I said.

"Ok. Well its this way." he said motioning with his hands. I nodded as we started walking to the medical unit building.

"So where are you from?" I asked trying to get a conversation going.

"I was born in Bayou Chene, Louisiana." He told me.

"I've never heard of that town before." I said with a small laugh.

"A lot of people haven't. Where do you call home?" He asked me.

"I was born in Alexandria, Tennessee. I lived there until I was about 10 and then my parents sent me and brother to live with my aunt in New york, New York. Then I moved back to Tennessee and then a couple years later I decided to go to nursing school in New York. I just could not make up my mind." I laughed. He laughed too.

"I've never been to New York. What is it like?" He said as we walked on.

"Oh its beautiful. Buildings that look like they could reach the heavens, and the culture is awesome. I love it there. The food is delicious. I mean I could go on and on and on about New York." I said with a dreamy look on my face.

"I'm guessing you miss it." I nodded. "So how did you wind up here?" He asked me as we came up to the medical unit building. He opened the door for me, and I smiled and walked in.

"I was stationed in Hawaii at Pearl harbor, and then the attack happened. I was thinking of transferring somewhere else anyways, then I was reading an article about the paratroopers and how they were the best of the best. Well I want to work with the best of the best. So are you guys the best of the best?" I said with a big grin on my face.

"Not yet, but we are getting there." He told me as he led me to the supply room.

"Well after Sobel is done with us I think we will be. The bad thing is he's not putting us through all of this to make us stronger, so we can survive, he's doing it to make himself look better." I said thoughtfully.

"I've never thought about it that way" He said as he handed me a clipboard and a pen. On the paper there was a list of all of the invatory and a place to check it off.

"You do know what to do, right?" He asked.

"Please, I've been doing inovatory since you were in diapers." I said with a big grin.

"Uh-huh" He said raising his eyebrow looking all serious, until a grin broke out on his handsome face.

"Oh yes, I can do a lot more that inovatory. I'm one of a kind." I said.

"I bet." he told me as he started calling out the items on the list. We were serious but we still had fun while getting the job done. I don't know how long its been since we started. I'm having too much fun with Eugene.I didn't notice how late it was until I looked at the clock hanging above the door. It was 9:45. The room didn't have windows(weird right?) so I didn't notice the sun going down.

"Oh my goodness. I better be getting back. Dottie is probably so worried, and don't you have to be in the barracks at a certain time?" I said with concern in my voice. I didn't want him to get into any trouble.

"Yeah you better get back. I probably will get into a little trouble but it's worth it." he said looking at the clock, and then back at me, his eyes melting with mine. For the second time today my knees went a little weak. I smiled back shyly, as I handed him back the clipboard. Our hands brushed.I felt a tingle go up my arm and down my spine. I wonder if he felt it too. I lower my eyes, and turned and waited for him at the door.

He cut out the lights and it was dark. I felt Eugene take my hand a pull me out the door. He led me through the dark hallway and when we got to the door he held it open for me again still holding my hand. He let it go when we both got outside. I almost frowned in discontent. Then he offered his arm instead.

"Like a true gentleman" I said with a smile, as I took his arm.

"I was raised to always act like a gentleman." he told me as we began to stroll in the camp lamps light, towards the nurses quarters. I looked up a the stars.

"They sure are beautiful." I said still looking at the sky.

"Yeah they sure are." He breathed. I looked over and instead of looking at the stars he was looking at me. I quickly looked down at the ground, and blushed. I hoped he didn't see. We continued to make our way to my quarters, my hand still tucked safely away in the crook of his arm.

We came up to the nurses quarters. He walked me up to the door of the building and stopped. He lowered his arm, so my hand dropped to my side.

"I'm glad I ran into you" I said with a small smile.

"Me to. I'm usually not this forward with women, but there's something about you that has had me intrigued since you walked into the door this morning. Anyways there is this party at this local club for the soldiers saturday night,and I was wondering if you would like to go with me." He said quickly.

"Like a date?" I asked.

"Well It doesn't have to be like that if you don't want it to be. I mean we could go as friends or whatever you would like." he blabbered looking flustered. I smiled.

"Eugene." I stepped closer and leaned in, bringing my lips right next to his ear. "I would love to go with you, as your date." I whispered, before kissing him on the cheek and bouncing back and to the door. I smiled. He looked so surprised.

"I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow?" I asked, with a sweet smile. He nodded dumbly. I giggled a little bit. I said good night and I slipped into the building. It was dark but my eyes adjusted. I walked to my door and opened it. I walked in, and before I knew it I was jumped on and was pulled into a hug. I hugged Dottie back.

"I was so worried! Do you know what time it is?" She asked me when she finally let go. She was in her nightie and I could see that she was unpacking her suitcase.

"I'm sorry, I was having so much fun I didn't realize how late it was."I said apologizing. Dottie sat on the bed Indian style as I began to change into my night clothes.

"So you've been having fun asking Clara questions for past 3 hours?" She asked skeptically, raising her eyebrows.

"No. I never talked to her. On my way out the door I ran into Eugene Roe. You remember him don't you?" She nodded her head. "Well he was looking for some guy named Spina. I didn't ask who he was. Eugene was going to ask Spina to help him check inventory in the medical supply unit. He asked me instead since Spina was still eating. So I said yes, and thats where I've been for the past 3 hours." I told her, as I finished changing. I sat on my bed.

"And you had fun?" She asked.

"Oh loads. Eugene is great company." I said smiling. "And guess who has a date to a party Saturday night." I told her excitedly.

"You got asked too? George asked me." She said just as excited as me.

"Of course he did." I said.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"He's been eying you since he first saw you." I answered true fully. Dottie blushed.

"I guess he has. So Eugene asked you out. Wow. I thought it would be that Joe guy." She said.

"Wait... Why do _you_ say that?" I asked curiously.

"He was so into you at dinner. He kept looking at you and everyone could tell he liked you." She told me. So I wasn't imagining things.

"He barely said a word to me!" I argued.

"Words aren't everything you know." She said looking at me.

"Uh-huh" I gave her a skeptical look.

"I bet he asks you out tomorrow to the party." She said to me confidently.

"How much are we talking." I asked.

"I'll bet five dollars that he'll ask you by dinner time tomorrow." She said.

"Make it ten and I'm in." I said smiling slyly. She nodded and stuck her hand out to shake. I took it and shook her hand sealing the deal.

"So... How was your walk with George?" I asked.

"Oh it was wonderful! George is so sweet and kind. He gave me a tour of the camp and asked me out." She had a dreamy look on her face. I giggled.

"What?" She asked.

"You got it bad" I said to her.

"I got what bad?" she asked me. I just shook my head and giggled some more.

"You'll find out soon enough." I told her.

"Your a strange individual." Dottie told me giving me a look. I laughed.

"Whatever. Hey are you ready for bed? We have to get up in the morning." I told her.

"Yeah." she yawned. I got up and turned off the lights and crawled into my bed.

I lie awake for a few moments just thinking about todays events. I arrived at a strange new place and still managed to make new friends. And apparently I have two guys that like me, and I have a date Saturday night. Wow what a day. Not really. I laughed in my head. I closed my eyes and thought what new events would the next day bring.

A.N-Ok I was sitting bored out of my wits and this just hits me, and I just had to write it. So here it is. Enjoy my fruits of labor :P Oh and how was the little thing with Eugene and Kayla... To corny? Not enough? Tell me what you guys think.. Thanks for reading and be sure to review :)


	9. The dance

A.N-Hey everyone... How was your day? Haha... Just kidding... Lol... Umm thanks everyone that reviewed and to everybody for reading :)

First Review-Rossmit- Thanks... I've been trying to practice and proofread like crazy.. Yeah I know he's a little OCC but I just felt it was right. I mean if he's really intrigued about her then he is going to act a little different to get her attention .. Yeah I'll have to do a little more research on the southern cajun traditions.

Second Review-SunlitMercy-Thanks a lot :) I'm glad you like how I portrayed him... Haha I was afraid that I would get him all wrong but thank you :)

Third Review-Finelame86-I'm glad you like it... I will as long as all of you guys continue to read and enjoy.

Fourth Review-CP2girls- Possibly ;) haha your going to just have to read and find out. I liked the idea of Toye from the beginning but like I said you guys decide soo... Yeah but thats doesn't mean I can't sneak him in here and there... Haha... I'm glad you like Dottie And George I'll try to show more of them in this chapter :)

Again Thanks to everyone for reading and be sure to review this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)) Oh and the picture of her dress is my profile pic, so go check it out because I'm not going to give much description, and the link to dotties dress on my profile. haha...

Disclaimer:I don't own Band Of Brothers HBO does. NO disrespect to the real mean I base all of this on what I saw in the mini-series.

Chapter 9

I woke up screaming, and I was drenched in sweat. I sat up and caught my breath. I don't even remember what I was dreaming of, all I know I was very scared. I looked over at Dottie and she was still asleep.

'Good I didn't wake her up' I thought to myself. I looked at the clock it was 5:45. I tried to go back to sleep,but I just couldn't. I tossed and turned. So I got up and quietly and put on my P.T gear. I put my key on a chain and put it around my neck along with my engagement ring. I wasn't engaged anymore but Danny gave it to me and I'm going to keep it near my heart always. I pulled my hair into a very messy ponytail. I pulled on my boots and went out the door.

I walked through the dark hallways. I reached the door and pulled it opened and stepped out into the morning air. The sun was coming up. I started to walk to the mouth of the Curahee trail. It was like a ghost town, nobody was up yet. It took me about 15 minutes to get to the base of the mountain. I looked up at the mountain and took off running.

I ran slow at first then gradually picked up speed, as the slope of the hill got higher. I kept running until my lungs felt like they were about to explode. I saw the metal memorial thing and ran faster and harder. I reached it and I stopped. I sat down, my back against the memorial. I sat and watched the sun rise. I smiled at the sight. I felt the warmth brush my face. I loved being able to just get away sometimes. When I was younger my dad and I would go for a jog everyday. There was a hill that we use to run to and we would watch the sun rise and set.

I sat there for about 10 more minutes before I decided it was time to go back down. The run back down was uneventful. I didn't stop running when I got to the bottom. I ended up running all the way to the nurses quarters. There was more movement in the camp, and when I ran by the mens heads turned in suprise. I smiled and went right on running.

When I finally reached the nurses quarters, I opened the door and walked to the my room. There was a little more traffic and everyone was staring at me with interest. I got to my room and took the key off my necklace and opened the door. Dottie was drying her hair. She was in a robe. I looked at the clock, it was 7:45.

"Hey. Where have you've been?" Dottie asked.

"I had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep. It was like 6:00, so I decided I would go for a run." I told her.

"oh... Well you better take a shower. You smell like sweat." She scrunched up her nose.

"I wonder why?" I said sarcastically. She laughed.

"Ok... I'm in the shower." I said as I walked to the closet and got my robe. I took my shower, and afterwards I dried my hair.

"Clara dropped these off while you were gone." Dottie said holding a women's version of the paratroopers class A uniform. I laughed "Are we going to have to wear those to breakfast?" I asked.

"Nope. Just when we go out "wings"." She said.

"oh ok" I said. I went and got dressed. I put on my other pair of P.T gear, and tied up my boots. Dottie was wearing the jumpsuit again. I laughed.

"Are you going to wear that?" I nodded. She made a face.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked.

"Nothing." I gave her a look. She broke down. "Its just a little revealing." She said.

"No its not. You should see me in a bikini, and I wear that in public too." I laughed knowing she wouldn't know what a bikini is.

"A what?" She looked very confused.

"Nothing.. Just forget about it." I told her. I put up my hair in a ponytail. She gave me one last confused look, before walking to the door.

"Come on" She motioned to me. I smiled and jumped up. I walked out the door, and Dottie locked it. We walked to the mess hall, and got into line. I looked for Eugene but I didn't see him.

We picked up our food, and sat down at an empty table. There was not a lot of people. I guess we were early. We began to eat. Then some guys came in. I felt someone walk up behind me. I didn't feel like turning around to see who it was so I didn't.

Then two hands came up and covered my face. I put down my fork calmly. "Guess who." A familiar voice asked.

"George Luz do you want children?" I asked.

"Someday." He mused, not taking his hands from over my eyes.

"Then I suggest that you take your hands from over my eyes, because after I'm done with you, you can go ahead and say goodbye to children and possibly sex." I said calmly. It took him a moment to process what I was saying. When he got it he took his hands from over my hands.

"Remind me never to mess with her." He said as he slid in the bench, next to Dottie across from me. Dottie just nodded. I continued eating. Joe sat next to me with his plate.

"Good morning" I said brightly with a big smile.

"So you give him a good morning, but you give me a threat." George exclaimed.

"Well Joe didn't put his hands over my eyes while I was trying to eat now did he?" I replied. He gave me a forget you look. I laughed. I continued to eat while Dottie and George continued to talk quietly. The room filled slowly,our table however, only gained a couple of more men. None of those men were Eugene so I didn't really care who they were.

"So how did you sleep." Joe asked me.

"Good, until this morning." I answered.

"Why?" He replied.

"I had a nightmare, and I woke up screaming at like 6:00 this morning. I couldn't go back to sleep,so I got up and ran curahee." I said messing with the food on my plate with my fork.

"That was you? A couple of guys said they say a crazy girl running this morning." He told me, with a smile.

"Yep that was me." I giggled. "I love running"

"I hate it." Joe said. "Maybe we can go running together sometime. In the morning if you would like." He asked quietly.

"Sure that would be great. Whats today?" I asked.

"Friday."

"Oh, don't we have like a 12 mile March or something like that tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah. You wanna go outside." He said looking down at my plate seeing I was finished.

I took one last look around to see if Eugene was in the line. He wasn't. I nodded yes. We got up and threw our trash away. We walked out of the building. We started walking to the obstacle course.

"So who were you waiting on?" Joe said finally breaking the silence.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You kept looking around like you were expecting someone." Joe explained.

"Well, Eugene Roe was suppose to eat with me at breakfast,but he didn't show." I told him quietly.

"Thats why you have me." he said to me. I looked over at him, he was looking at me intensely.I nodded, and smiled.

"I was actually wondering, if you would go to this dance with me,Saturday night." he asked me stopping suddenly. I again looked over to him, he had a very serious face.

"Someone already asked me, and I said yes. I'm sorry, if you would have asked me first I would have said yes." I gushed.

"Oh. Who asked?" His face fell.

"Eugene Roe." I said. I feel really bad. I grab his hand in mine. "Look,you can a dance with me as long as you want." I told him

"Really?" He asked me, his hand gripping mine.

"Within reason." I added. He smiled, and we continued to walk. He didn't let go of my hand until we were at the training field. The rest of easy company, came a few minutes later.

The rest of the day was tiring. We did P.T till I felt like I was about to drop. Plus, Richard was trying to catch me and Dottie up, on all of the jump training that we had missed, and we still had the March tonight. I did get to see Eugene, but I didn't get to talk to him for long. He managed to tell me what time he was going to come get me on Saturday. Other than that I didn't get to see him for the rest of the day. I was around Joe and Bill most of the day. I ate with Richard at lunch and dinner. He told me that his friends wasn't going to be eating with him that day, so I offered to keep him company. I can sit down and have a very meaningful conversation with Richard, and I enjoyed his company.

Now, I am currently walking back to my room with Dottie. Dottie had spent her day around George.

"I'm awfully tired, and we still have that March to go on." Dottie whined.

"We are doing this to make us stronger. So we can survive." I told her.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I have to enjoy it." She protested as she opened the door to the our building.

"Yeah that is true." I replied.

"Did you hear what happened to Skip, when he was crawling under the barbed wire? I don't know, because I didn't crawl under the wire." She asked me while unlocking our door. We walked into the door, and I flopped down on the bed, while Dottie started to get dressed in her uniform, for the March. We had to meet the company outside of their barracks.

"Yeah, I did. I was right behind him. Well we were crawling, and then their was a dip that we had to roll into. Skip rolled into pig guts. We all had to, but he got some on his face and in his mouth. It was funny." I told her. Dottie made a face. I laughed and nodded my head in agreement. After that I got dressed and we were out of the door.

Well, 5 hours later,I collapsed on my bed, very tired. I had marched all 12 miles with not a drop of water. Dottie did too. The guys were so proud. It was terrible. A funny thing happened though. Bull had asked Winters why Sobel hated easy company so much, and Richard answered back that Sobel just hated Bull. We all thought it was funny for some apparent reason. I closed my eyes and drifted into dreamland.

The next day was uneventful. Dottie and I didn't even go outside. We stayed inside the whole day, and we ate in the kitchen. We saw some other girls,but we didn't talk to anyone. We spent the whole day in bed. It was nice,but now it was 6 o'clock and it was time to get ready for the guys said they would come around 8, so we had time. We had both had showers. I was wearing my light blue dress(A.N-its my profile pic go check it out.) I loved it. Dottie had on a red short sleeved dress(A.N-again its on my profile go check it out!). She looked beautiful in it. My dress looked more like it should have been from 2010. Thats why I liked it so much. My hair was in soft curls framing my face. Dottie had a mass of blond curls. She had on bright red lipstick to match her dress. She wore blush and other make products. I used eyeliner,mascara, and a touch of blush. I didn't want to cake it on. I pulled on my black high heels, and so did Dottie.

"How do I look?" She asked me striking a mini pose in front of me.

"You look stunning. What about me?" I said as I stood up.

"You look amazing" She said smiling at me. I smiled back. It was about 7:57. Then We heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Dottie exclaimed while running towards the door. She slung it open and there stood George,Joe, and Eugene, all in there class A uniforms. They all look very handsome. I smiled. George's jaw dropped, when he saw Dottie. She giggled. He took her hand and kissed it she turned beet red. I walked up to the door and felt two pairs of eyes land on me. Eugene stared at me like there was nothing left in the world, and Joe looked like he wanted to sweep me off my feet and run away with me. I blushed at the attention. Eugene took my hand and swept his thumb across it.

"So lets get going." George said. Dottie and I grabbed our bags. We locked the door and headed to the car that was taking us to the club. Both Eugene and Joe offered their arms, so I took them both. George and Dottie walked ahead of us. We were silent. We reached the car and all of us piled in. I sat in between Joe and Eugene. When we got to the club there was quite a crowd. We got inside and there was a bar, tables, a stage, and a dance floor. The band was playing a fast paced song. We found a table and sat down. Joe went somewhere, and Dottie and George were dancing.

"You look very beautiful." Eugene whispered in my ear. I smiled.

" not looking so bad your self." I said with a smirk. He laughed. "Dance with me Gene." I told him as I tugged on his arm. He nodded and we got up a made our way to the dance floor. Eugene wrapped me in his arms and we were off. He danced wonderfully. We danced to the upbeat song. We danced until I felt a tap on my shoulders. We stopped and looked and there was Joe.

"May I cut in?" Joe asked.

"Yeah." Eugene said as he handed me over to Joe. Joe took me in his arms. Joe was a bit clumsier that Eugene, but I didn't mind. Then a slow song came on. I put my arms around his neck, and he put his hands on my hips. I blushed. We danced, so our body's came together when we swayed. I move my arms so I could rest my head on his shoulder. He held me in his arms and I felt little butterflies in my stomach. The song ended, and Richard asked me to dance. Thats how the rest of the night went. I dance with everyone. Eugene only twice, and I never got to be with Joe again. I didn't drink that night, but Dottie did. She was wasted by 11:00, so we all decided it was time to go home.

When we got back to the camp. George went ahead and walked Dottie home. I hung back with Joe and Eugene. Joe pulled me aside.

"You look very pretty tonight." he told me. I nodded. " and I had a good time dancing with you, even if it was just one time." he joked, and I smiled. When he saw my smile he smiled.

"Maybe next time I'll ask you out first." He said before giving me a peck on my cheek. I blushed.

"Good night." I said.

"Good night" He told me before walking off. I watched him go before turning to Eugene. I walked over and intertwined our fingers. We walked back to my room.

"I had a great time tonight." I told him.

"Me too." He said quietly. He leaned in to whisper something in my ear. I turned my head and caught his lips. He was caught of guard. He pulled back, his face red. I looked down at my feet. A few seconds later,e put his fingers underneath chin and lifted my face up, before giving me a tender kiss. It was soft and sweet. Just enough to send my heart fluttering. He whispered good night before walking off. I stood there for a few minutes, my fingers on my lips. I stood there before going and unlocking the door, and jumping on my bed.

A.N-I know its really sloppy ,but I was rushed. Umm I'll make up for it next chapter. Just be sure to check out the dresses :) ummm review :)) oh and Joe and Kayla? Let me know what you think...


	10. The morning after

A.N-Hey you guys :) just wanted to say sorry for not updating, but my laptop got taken away.. it was so sad. But I do have my home computer and I bought the writing software just so I could type this stuff for you guys so show me some love by clicking that lovely review button at the end of this chapter :) I passed all of my tests and summer is only days away. So I should be able to update even more. I am considering starting two other fanfics.. I need and idea of who you guys would like to see fall in love with the leading lady in my other fanfic... so leave your response in your review :) Ok thats all I have for you guys right now and lets get one with Chapter 10 :))

Disclaimer-I do not own the mini-series B.O.B. Also no disrespect to the real men of easy co. I base everything I write on what I saw in the mini-series.

First Review-Roossmit- Oh yes... You might get to see just how surprised he was in this chapter ;) I totally agree with you. I've always like Eugene for Kayla, but I think its going to the help the plot out later in the story if I put these little moments in for Joe and Kayla.

I woke up to the sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom. It was obliviously Dottie. Her body was ridding itself of all the toxins she drank last night. I bet she is having a killer hangover. I got up and noticed I was still in my dress. The memories from last night flooded my mind. I smiled at the thought of Eugene's kiss. I shook my head. I should be worried about Dottie not Eugene. I walked to the bath room, and saw Dottie sitting there puking her guts out. I went over and held her hair for her. When she was done, she wiped her mouth and I sent her back to bed.

"I didn't know hangovers hurt this much." Dottie told me as she crawled back into her bed. She had changed into her nightie. She looked pitifull.

"You mean you've never been drunk before?" I asked her surprised. She shook her head.

"Wow. Well next time don't drink. Is a horrible habit that change even the most gentle of gentlemen into vile men." I told her. She just nodded. I changed into my white blouse and green skirt. "I'm going to get you some pain medication of some sort to help with the pain. Alright?" Another nod. I pulled on my white flats and walked out of the room. I walked down the empty hallways. It was about 10:00. Everyone was either at church or was still in bed. I stepped outside and was greeted by the sight of Eugene pacing nervously back and forth in front of the buliding. He was still in his uniform from last night. He had his hat in his hand, and he kept running his hand through is hair muttering about something.

"Eugene?" I said trying to get his attention. He stopped suddenly and looked over at me. I smiled. I started to use my fingers to comb through my messy hair. I didn't brush it and I was very self-conscious around Eugene.

"Hi." I said with a little wave. His face broke out into a smile. He took two big steps forward bringing himself right in front of me. He pulled me into a hug. I was surprised at first,then I hugged back. He puled back his hands staying on my upper arms.

"I was going to escort you to breakfast." He told me.

"Have you been out here all night?" I asked a little concerned.

"Oh no. After you went to bed, I went back to the barracks and tried to go to sleep but couldn't. So I've been pacing back and forth in the barracks, then I came down here so I could escort you to breakfast." He said with his Cajun accent and his sweet smile. It melted my heart(in a good way). I almost forgot Dottie for a moment. I shook my head mentally. 'Remember, Dottie needs you' I thought to myself.

"Actually, Dottie has a pretty bad hangover so I was going to go get some medicine for her." I told him.

"Oh.." Disappointment washed over his face.

"But you can come and help me find it, and then we can go get lunch." I said trying to figure something out,so I could spend more time with him. I wanted to get to know him. His face broke out into a smile again.

"That will work." He motioned to me to start walking. We started walking to the nurses station. We walked in a comfortable silence. When we arrived he held all the doors for me. We got the medicine and walked back.

"I had a great time last night" He said quietly as he took my hand in his. Intertwining our fingers. I felt my cheeks go red.

"Me too." I answered shyly. Why was I so shy? I wasn't like this around Danny.

"Look. I don't know if you have a guy at home, but I do like you a lot and I was wondering if there was any way I could get to know you better. So we can further our relationship. That is,of course, if you want to further it." He said rushed. He looked very flushed. He looked very cute. I stopped abruptly.

"Gene, I don't have a guy at home .I wouldn't have went out with you last night or kissed you if I did. I like you too, and I want to know you all I can. I would love to continue our relationship, as long as you don't have a girl at home." I said looking him in his eye. I wanted him to know how sincere I was. I was standing in front of him. I looked down at my feet, slightly embarrassed. Like last night, he lifted my chin up and he place a gentle kiss on my lips. My heart started to race as he pulled back. I wanted more, so I stood on my toes and pulled him into a deeper kiss. I put my arms around his neck. He was very surprised at first but then he put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer. He licked my lips asking for entrance. I gasped surprised. His tongue invaded my mouth. I was pleasantly surprised. Eugene was a gentleman, but he was still just a man with desires. I almost giggled at that thought.

We pulled back. I smiled at him as I put my hand back into his as we started to walk again. I sneaked a glance at him and he was beet red. I giggled.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You look a little red." I laughed some more. He laughed too.

"I was so surprised when you kissed me first last night." He admitted looking over at me.

"Out of my group of friends I was always the bold one. I like you so why not kiss you?" I said explaining my actions. He laughed.

"I didn't say I minded it. I like not always having to do all the work" He said with his playful smile. I laughed. We came up to the doors to the nurses quarters. He gave me a peck on the cheek before walking off.

"I'll meet you out here around 11:50." He said to me. I nodded before he walked off.I sighed contently and walked to my room. I gave Dottie the aspirin and she fell right to back to sleep. I laid back down. My eyes were really heavy. I hadn't realized how tired I had really been until now. I fell into a peaceful slumber.

A.N- I know its really short but its more a filler right now. Schools out but I'm leaving for a youth event in like 25 minutes soo this is all I can write right now. I'll be back from the event this Thursday and should have a chapter out by Sunday. Please review... I need to know if you like how Eugene acted in this chapter... I mean he is really OCC so tell me how it was but I gotta go so review and tell me what you think :)


	11. Jump day!

A.N -Hey you guys.. just got back from my trip It was awesome.. soooo whats up with you guys? Lol... I know i'm really late on update but it seems like everytime I get done with one thing another just pops up so anyways heres chapter 11. Oh and i'm jumping(no pun intended) to the jump day where they all get their wings. I don't know exactly when that is so i'm just going to trust you know how far I jump into the future with this..

Jump day. Those two words struck fear into my soul as I sat up in my bed. I was going to jump out of a plane today. We had packed our parachutes last night. I asked Nix to help me and he did, and George helped Dottie. They were going steady now. Me and Eugene were going no where. Since that night he has been avoiding me. I've managed to corner him, but only got a weak excuse. He had said that he was really busy, and that's why he seemed so distant,but he slowly faded into the background. It's not like I put him there. I wanted him to be here with me. I kept asking where he was and if I could speak to him, but he just kept avoiding me. It had caused a tear in my already damaged heart. As our training progressed,I slowly began to stop asking about him, and that was just that. It upset me because he didn't give me a reason for stopping so abruptly. I guess I should stop worrying about stuff I can't change.

I got up quietly so I wouldn't wake Dottie. I got dressed in my P.t gear. It was a bout 4:45, and I was meeting Joe at 5:00 at the bottom of curahee. Joe and I have become closer. Dottie was right when she said he liked me,but he had explained to me that after he got to know me a little more. He liked me more like a friend and not like girlfriend boyfriend. He is my best friend here, next to Dottie of course.

Another guy I had gotten close to was Shifty Powers. He was so shy at first. The sharp shooter had twisted his ankle when he was running curahee. He came to the medical unit and I just happened to be there. I helped him out. He is so sweet and kind. We fit in nicely together. I don't like him romantically but as good friends we are great.

I pulled on my boots and put on my necklace with my key and ring on it. I headed out to Curahee. Stretching my arms up above my head as I went along the deserted camp/base. I was at the base of Curahee, 10 minutes later. I saw Joe and the bottom stretching.

"Hey, you actually got here before me" I told him sticking out my tongue.

"Well personally I think your getting a tad bit lazy" He said with a small smile. One thing I had learned about Joe is that his eyes show all of his emotions, and his eyes danced with hyperness. I smiled big at him. His eyes turned serious.

"Are you ready for the big jump today?" He asked me.

"As ready as I will be." I told him with a small smile. I tried to make it seem that I thought it was so easy and I'll be fine, but in reality I was scared out of my mind.

"So lets get to it." He told me before starting up the slope. I grinned before following him. I quickly caught up and we kept up a steady pace. We were at the top soon enough and then we were at the bottom. Then Joe walked me to my room.

"See you at breakfast?" He asked.

"Like I would miss it." I laughed. We said our goodbye's. I unlocked my door and swung it open. Dottie stood there getting dressed.

"Ahhh! Close that door right this instant." She yelped as she dropped to the floor behind her bed. I laughed, and I shut the door behind me.

"You can get up now" I said still laughing. She got up and glared at me. I shot her a look. "Oh you know that was funny, so stop looking at me like that and get dressed." She glared one last time before smiling widely.

"Alright as long as you go wash off and change." Dottie told me.

"Why?" I asked as I sat down on my bed and took off my boots.

"Because you stink" She said while pinching her nose.

"Oh shut up!" I said playfully. I flung my pillow at her and it hit her square in the face. "Direct hit!" I yelled, before making a mad dash to the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me. I laughed real hard for a little while. Then I jumped in the shower and washed off. I got out of the shower and wrapped a big fluffy towel around myself. I walked out of the bathroom and changed into my jumpsuit. I dried my hair as quick as I could and I put it up in my usual messy ponytail. I brushed my teeth and pulled on my jump shoes. Dottie stood by the door tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." I told her. She smiled. I took on last look in the mirror before putting on my necklace. Dottie looked at it with a look on her face. She probably saw the ring. This would be her first time seeing it. I quickly tucked the necklace under my shirt, out of sight. I didn't feel like explaining it to her. It was still very painful to talk about, even after such a long time.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked. Dottie nodded. We walked to the mess hall. We got in the line and got our food. Dottie headed off for our usual seats. I followed after her. She sat next to George, like always, and I sat in between Joe and Shifty, across from Dottie and George.

"Good Morning" Shifty said happily.

"Morning" I replied.

"How did you sleep last night." He asked me while stuffing some eggs in his mouth. I personally wouldn't call them eggs. Just poor excuses.

"Good. No night mares tonight." Ever since that first night, I've been having the same nightmare over and over again. I cant remember it though.

"That's good." Joe told me. Shifty nodded unable to speak because of his mouth full.

"Yeah" I muttered pushing the food in my plate around. I wasn't very hungry.

"Kayla can I ask you a question." Dottie piped up randomly.

I nodded. "Of course."

She looked down at her plate for a second, like she wasn't going to ask me anything. Then she looked back up at me.

"Kayla who's Danny?" I had been looking at my plate, but as soon as she said that name, my head snapped up and I stared at her. I shook my head and looked back at my plate. Everyone at our table had got quiet and were undoubtedly listening in on our little conversation.

I looked back up at her. "Where did you get that name?" I asked quietly.

"Well, last night you were talking in your sleep, and you called out for someone named Danny." She said explaining her actions. I smiled.

"No wonder I didn't have a nightmare last night." I laughed.

"And that ring on your necklace. Its an engagement ring right?" She said to me. I nodded.

"It sure is, but I'm not engaged. At least not anymore. At one point yes I was. Danny Walker was my fiance, and I loved him very much. His birthday is coming up and I've been thinking of him a lot lately. That's why I dreamed of him last night." I explained.

"Ohh... What happened? I mean why didn't you two get married?" She asked. I almost laughed. You would think she would have figured it out already. I mean with a war going on and all.

"He died." I told her. Dottie looked really guilty.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's alright, you didn't know." I gave her a small smile. "I think I need some fresh air." I said getting up in a hurry. I grabbed my plate and begged the tears not to come. I had lied about it being Danny's birthday. That was still months away, but talking about Danny had reminded me of something that would have happened if he were still alive. Today would have been my wedding day.

I threw away my plate and put the tray back in the pile to be washed. I felt so guilty. I mean this was my wedding day I had forgotten. If Danny could see me know. I am so disappointed in myself. I walked out of the mess hall bumping into people as I go, not caring. Tears started leaking out of my eyes. I headed to the back of the camp. There was no people there. The tears sprang out freely. I welcomed them. I haven't cried in such a long time. They poured out.

"Kayla?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around wiping tears away and looked into Joe's dark brown eyes. "Are you alright." he asked me. I didn't know what to say. I shook my head no.

"No." I said softly sobbing even more softly. I looked down at the ground slightly ashamed. Then Joe did something unexpected. He took a hold of my arms and pulled me into his warm embrace. His arms tight around my form. I was surprised at first. Then I relaxed and buried my face into his shirt. Holding onto him as if I was drowning and he was my only lifeline. I sobbed and sobbed for I don't know how long. He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head several times. I finally quieted it down. I pulled back out of his embrace. Joe still had a hold of my arms. I wiped my eyes dry and looked at Joe. Concern still evident in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Joe. Look at your shirt." I said patting the wet spot on his shirt from where I had cried. Joe's hands fell from my arms and he took my hand.

"Its not a problem. It will dry." He cracked a small smile. I couldn't help but smile back. His face turned serious again. "Two things." He said. I nodded. "One. If you ever need to talk to anyone about anything .I'm here. If you need a shoulder to cry on I'm here for you. Understand?" he asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Alright. Now that that's out of the way. Two. I heard that we were going to have a party tonight, and I was wondering if I could escort you?" He asked.

"I would love it if you escort me to the party tonight." I smiled.

"Good now lets head back and get ready for the big jump" He said pulling me along.

(A.N- I was seriously thinking of stopping here but since I haven't updated in such a long time I will be continuing. :) Enjoy..)

**Later that day... **

We had just heard the sergeant telling us about our jumps and all and now we were sitting on planes waiting to get to the correct height so we can jump. I was sitting in between Nix and Dick. I fiddled with the strap to my helmet. I thought they were ridiculous when I saw them on tv but they were ten times more ridiculous in real life. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared out of my mind, but I know I have to do it. The red light came on.

"Get ready! Stand up!" I heard the sergeant yell. We all stood.

"Hook up!" We hooked up.

"Equipment check!" I felt Lew check my equipment behind me, and I did the same for Dick. I was glad Nix was behind me because I trust him to check my equipment correctly.

"Sound off!" I guessed I was to wrapped up in my thoughts because I didn't hear everyone else but I did hear Nix.

"Two okay!" I heard Nix call out from behind me.

I found my voice and yelled. "One okay!" Dick stepped up to the door, and the green light flashed. The sergeant said something to Dick and started yelling go go go. Dick jumped and I moved forward. Then I heard him yell go and I jumped. I felt the parachute release. I looked up at the canopy and down and the ground. It was so fun! It wasn't scary at all. I guided the parachute down to the ground and my feet hit the ground with a thud. I then wrapped up parachute and walked back to the camp. One down four more to go I thought to myself.

**That evening... **

We had just got our wings pinned on and the party was set to happen in about 45 minutes. The guys didn't really have to get ready, but Dottie and I decided that we wanted to change from our class A uniforms into party dresses. So that's what we are doing right now. Joe and George were going to be here in about 30 minutes. So we were in a hurry. I carefully unpinned my wings from my jacket and place it on the bedside table.

"Hey what are you wearing?" Dottie asked.

"You'll see." I said. She nodded and went into the bathroom. I quickly undressed and put on my strapless bra. I then slipped on this awesome strapless bright red dress. I had painted my nails the same color yesterday and I had the same color lipstick too. The dress was strapless and it clung to my upper body. The skirt flared out at the waist, and it came down to my knees. The top of the dress,the part covering up my breast was heart shaped and it was beautiful. The material was pretty and soft. I put on a black choker, and black bracelet. I let my hair out of its ponytail and shook it out. I brushed my it and curled it. My dark hair went well with the red dress. I clipped part of my hair to the side of my head so it didn't fall in my face. I left the other side down. I then put on some mascara, eyeliner, and red lipstick. I didn't have time for eyeshadow. I pulled on my black flats and prayed that Dottie was ready. My prayers were answered when Dottie walked out in a green halter styled dress. The bottom of the dressed looked similar to mine, but the it came well below her knees. Her blonde hair was in her usual curls, but she had a green headband in her hair. She wore little makeup and she wore black heel's. She looked stunning as usual.

"Kayla!" She said her eyes lighting up.

"Dottie!" I mocked her.

"Stop playing around. You look gorgeous!" She exclaimed.

"No.. Your the one that looks stunning. Well anyways George and Joe should be here any moment, so you better be ready to go." I told her. Her eyes got wide, and I knew she was up to something.

"Joe? As In Joe Toye? As in the man that is in love with you." She asked me.

"Yes as in Joe Toye. He is not in love with me. He is a good friend, and he and I are going to this party as friends." I said firmly. Dottie just shook her head and tried to hide a small smile. Their was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Dottie said practically running me over to get to the door. She opened the door and I heard her say hello to Joe and George. "Kayla come on." I rolled my eyes, and headed for the door. I saw Dottie talking to George, well more like George talking and Dottie giggling. I smiled when I saw Joe he looked very handsome in his suit. He stood there with his back to me. I locked the door behind me and that's when Joe turned. I swear his eyes almost bugged right out of his head. I laughed behind my hand blushing slightly.

"You look amazing." Joe told me as he took my hand.

"You look good too, Joe." I said, and we just looked at each other.

George cleared his throat. "I look good, Dottie looks good, and you two look good. Now that it has been established that we all look good. Can we go, before we miss our ride." He told us before him and Dottie walking ahead of us. Dottie giggling right beside him. Joe offered his arm and I took it. We got to the party about ten minutes later. Joe and I were quiet all of the way up there. We went to the same club as last time. We came into the room. There was everyone letting loose smoking and drinking and laughter. This was my kind of a party. George and Dottie went off and Joe went to go get drinks. I made my way over to where Dick and Lewis were standing.

"Hey you guys." I said smiling.

"Hello Kayla." Dick said politely with a smile. "You look beautiful like always"

"Thank you." I told him smiling.

"Beautiful is an understatement. You look amazing. If I weren't married I would go after you myself." Lewis said laughing. I laughed.

"I'm sorry but your not my type anyways." I giggled.

"I'm hurt." I stuck out my tongue.

"And I care why?" I said playfully. His jaw dropped and then he went to grab me. I jumped behind Dick hiding.

"Leave her alone Lew." Dick said protecting me with his arms. I peeked from around Richard and stuck my tongue out at Lewis again. He finally gave up, crossed his arms and pouted. Richard put his arms down and I came out from hiding.

"Thank you my good sir." I said to Dick while reaching up and giving him a friendly peck on the cheek. He nodded smiling. I looked at Nix. He was still pouting.

"I'm sorry." I gave him the puppy dog look, and held out my arms for a hug. He stood there for a minute like he wasn't going to hug me. Then his face broke out in a smile and he wrapped me up in a big bear hug. He picked me up.

"Aahhh... put me down." I said laughing. He put me down and smiled. I kissed his cheek too. I smiled. "Well I'm going to go mingle. Have a good time." I said giving a little wave. That's what I did most of the night. Joe came back with our drinks and we were having a great time. Bill was drinking, and the boys were counting down. I was leaning on the bar next to Dottie. We were laughing and having a grand time. George was behind the bar serving drinks. The good thing about this party is that Sobel isn't here giving us hell. I heard Bill yell High ho sliver. I laughed. Swing music playing in the background. Everybody was letting loose and having a great time. Joe came over for a drink and was leaning on the bar beside me.

"There will be no leaning in my company." George told Joe in his Sobel voice. "Are those dusty jump wings?" George asked. Joe looked at his wings and blew on them and wiping them off. I giggled. "How do you expect to slay the huns with dust on your jump wings?" He continued.

Joe grabbed George's coat and said. "Luz just give me a drink." George smiled.

"Hell of an idea Joe." He said reaching under the bar for a drink. "There you go." He gave the drink to Joe. He gave me and Dottie a drink too. We raised our glasses in a toast.

"Three miles up. Three miles down." We smiled and drank.

Then we heard. "Ten hut!" we all stood up in attention. Colonel Sink and two other head officer walked in and went up on this stage.

"Well at ease paratroopers." We stood at ease. Sink then gave us a little speech about how para trooping is a new concept and how we were going to set good examples for the rest of the American military. How we are going to be the best of the best, and then we toasted to him saying Curahee! We drank to it.

It was really stuffy and hot so I decided to head outside for a moment. I walked outside and I welcomed the cool night air. I began to think of what was to come. I thought about D-day and Carantan. I thought of Bastogne and Foy. I thought about Hoob and that damn luger of his that would cost him his life. I thought about about Joe and Bill loosing their legs, and I began to cry. I sobbed. My vision blurred.

Then for the second time today I felt someone wrap their arms around me. He pulled me close and whispered soothing words in to my ear. He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. I held on tight and cried. It was just like earlier today with Joe, but one major thing was different. I wasn't wrapped in Joe's arms.

A.N- And you'll get to see who the guy is in the next chapter. Haha If you think you know who it is tell me in a review. Please review. Review's keep me motivated. I'm so sorry for not updating all summer but a lot of stuff has happened. I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer, and i'll try to do the same next chapter. There was a death in the family, so it'll probably be a week or so before I can update. We have so much to plan for the funeral so yeah.. Also School is coming up so yeah. Lol.. Oh joy.. haha well review and tell me what you think! :)


	12. Suprise!

A.N- Thanks for your reviews Make sure you guys review this chapter :)

I continued to cry, not really caring who it was. He kept whispering sweet words of comfort to me. Just the sounds of his voice made me feel better. I knew exactly who it is, and I was surprised. I thought he hated me ,but the way he is holding me right now is resurfacing those feelings again. I stopped crying, and I backed out his arms. I wiped my eyes and looked into Eugene's face.

"Here" He said while he pulled out a handkerchief out of his pocket and offered it to me. I just looked down at the ground embarrassed. Not knowing what to say. I felt two solitary tears fall down my cheek. I felt him hook his fingers under my chin and he lifted my face up so that I was looking at him. He took the hanky and wiped my tears away. I guess my eyeliner had ran too because he wiped under my eyes too. "You know, pretty girls like you shouldn't cry like this." He whispered softly. I was flabbergasted. I had no idea what to say.

We just stared into each others eyes. I personally got lost in his deep eyes. His fingers were still under my chin. He began to move closer and I tilted my head. I closed my eyes and then our lips met. I felt that familiar spark race through my body. The kiss started out soft and sweet, but it quickly turned into a kiss filled with passion and lust. Our tongues fought for dominance. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck I pulled him as close as I could. I kissed him with a hunger. The hunger I had tried to bury when he started to ignore me. It was a wonderful feeling letting it resurface, but then he pulled back and out of my arms. I wanted to throw a hissy fit. He looked guilty.

"I'm sorry. I tried to stay away I honestly did., but I can't help it. I can't stay away." He muttered running his hand through his hair nervously. What the hell was he talking about?

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said to him confused.

"You and Joe seem to be perfectly happy together." He said anger evident in his voice. I gasped in shock. "That fiance of yours must be quite a character too." His voice rose an octave. I just looked at him shocked into silence. He must have seen the ring and assumed that I was still engaged. He must have assumed the same thing with Joe. "Then you came after me and I fell for it! I... I.." He yelled. "Damn it all.. I fell for you! Now I'm confused, and I don't want to leave you but I won't let you have three guys at the same time! I won't.. I can't share you.." He yelled looking at me, and you know what I did? I laughed. I don't know why. I guess I'm laughing and the irony of the situation. This really pissed Eugene off because he stormed off. I stopped laughing and ran after him.

He nearly got to the door of the club, but I grabbed his arm. "Eugene wait. Let me explain." I said trying to get him to stop. He stopped and turned abruptly. I nearly ran into him. He had tears in his eyes.

"Explain what? I just told you that I was in love with you and you laugh." He said softly. That's when it hit me. It didn't click when he had said it before, but now I realized that he was in love with me.

"Ok. Lets get some things out of the way. I am not in engaged. I won't lie I was at one point, but he died way before I came to Georgia, way before I met you. Secondly there is nothing, let me repeat absolutely nothing, going on between me and Joe. He's just a good friend. Only a friend." I said firmly. He had a blank look on his face. "I'm trying to tell you that the only man that I want to be with is you." I told him.

We stayed quiet for a long time. I was looking at the ground. Then he let out a big yell of happiness. He wrapped his arms around my waist, picked me up and swung me around. I laughed. When he put me down, he pulled me into his embrace.

"I'm so sorry. I should have come to you and asked about it." he whispered sweetly in my ear. I felt joy surge threw me.

"It's alright. Your with me now." I told him. We stayed like that for a little while.

"Lets head back inside." He said. So we did. We talked the rest of the night. I told Joe that Eugene was taking me home, and he did and he kissed me goodnight. I got changed into my night clothes and I crawled under the covers feeling happy and content. Dottie didn't come in until much later, and I think she was a little tipsy. She didn't even change out of her clothes. She just went to sleep.

I made sure Dottie fell asleep aright, then I drifted off into wonderland with a smile on my face.

**June 3rd 1943**

Its been a couple of days since the party and I have been riding on cloud nine ever since that night. I smiled. Me and Eugene were now an 'item'. I smiled down at my hand intertwinned with his under the table. We are at breakfast and I was sitting in between Eugene and Dottie. George was beside Dottie. Joe and Shifty were across from us.

"Where do you guys think we are going next?" Dottie asked. There had been many question's about what we were doing next since the party. We had been doing P.T for the last 2 weeks. I knew that we were heading to the camp in North Carolina, but I wasn't suppose to know so I kept my mouth shut.

"I don't know Dottie." I heard Shifty tell her.

"I heard that they were telling us today in the rec room, later today at lunch." Joe piped up.

"I heard that too." Eugene said. "I'll come by and get you about 11:30." He told me. I nodded and smiled. He leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I giggled.

"You two get a room." George said joking. I laughed.

"Maybe we should." I waggled my eyebrows suggestively at Eugene. I was just teasing him. Joe got up suddenly and threw away his stuff. Then he slammed his tray down and stormed out of the mess hall. I felt really bad.

"Maybe I should go talk to him." Shifty said quietly.

"No, let me." Dottie said getting up. She kissed George on the cheek and left. It was a few minutes before anybody said anything. I was on the verge of tears.

"It's not your fault, Kayla." George told me quietly.

"It doesn't feel like that." I told him quietly. I just looked down at me plate. I felt Gene pull on me. I looked up at him.

"Come on darlin, lets go outside." He told me.

"I'll get you guys plates." Shifty said patting my hand. I offered a small smile. Eugene and I went out side. We went to my room. Dottie wasn't there.

I sat on my bed. He stood before me.

"I'm sorry. I said queitly.

"For what. You've done nothing wrong." He told me coming and sitting beside me. He put his arms around me and he kissed the top of my head. I leaned my head into his chest. We stayed like that. Just enjoying the silence. He had to leave later. He gave me a kiss and left me to myself.

**Later that day. 11:30 to be exact...**

Eugene was leading me to the rec room. Every one else was suppose to already be there and waiting for us. After Eugene left I just sat in my room. I was so tired so I took a nap, and then we had a drill. Then Dottie and I went to our rooms and took showers. She convinced me to wear a skirt. So I'm wearing turquoise skirt that came to just above me knee's, and a white short sleeved blouse . Dottie was wearing a red skirt and white blouse. She styled my hair so that is was in a fancy pony tail, and we ran out of time. So we didn't put on makeup.

Eugene and George came and we are now making our way to the rec room. The rec room was about the size of the club we had went to and it had a pool table, stage, chairs, tables, a jukebox, and a bar. It was a nice little room that we could escape to, if need be.

George and Dottie were walking ahead of us. I mean like way ahead of us, so they got to the room way a head of us. We got to the door which was closed. Eugene stopped me from going in. He gave me a soft but passionate kiss. Then he leaned in next to my ear and said "Happy birth day Kayla".

Before I could react he threw open the door and all I heard was surprise! The rec room was covered in balloons and streamers. There was a white banner that had purple lettering, it said happy birthday. I could tell it they painted it on. It was so messy, but thats why I love it. I smiled. Everyone from Easy was there. Dottie stood with George. She had the widest smile on her face, she had undoubtedly planned the whole thing.

"So are you surprised?" She asked. I contemplated that question. Surprised? Of course I was. I had forgot that today was my birthday. So much has gone on and I hadn't really thought about it.

"Yes I am very surprised. I had forgotten that today was my birthday." I told her honestly. All of the guys laughed.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded.

"Thank all of you guys for making this happen. The place looks great! Now lets get this party started!" I yelled happily. Someone started up the jukebox and the song "Don't get around much anymore" by Duke Ellington started playing softly in the back round. Chatter broke out among the men they all made a beeline to the bar. I laughed and hugged Dottie.

"Thank you so much Dottie" I whispered.

"Anything for my best friend." She said pulling back and smiling at me. I hugged her again. I was in awe that I had a best friend that would do this for me. I hugged George next. He picked me up. I laughed.

"Thank you George." I pulled back and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Actually Joe suggested it and Dick helped us get permission to use this room." Dottie said. I nodded. They went off to get food. I didn't see it when I came in, but there was a table of food right next to the bar. There was hotdog's and hamburgers with chips. Eugene was still standing behind me. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So how long have you known about this?" I asked. He smiled wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer.

"A while. I wanted to tell you but Dottie threatened my life if I did" he told me laughing. I giggled

"I'm glad you didn't tell me then. I very much like you alive." I told him leaning in and giving him a peck on the mouth. I pulled out of his embrace and got in line for food, hugging men on the way. I heard so many Happy birthday's.

**1 hour later... **

I was having a great time sitting and eating with the men of easy company. It was all great. They even made me a birthday cake with candles. In was chocolate cake with vanilla frosting. My favorite. How Dottie figured that out, I'll never know. The only thing I didn't like about this party was that Joe wasn't here. It made me feel that much more guilty. I had a piece of cake saved for him. Bill said he would take it to him. I couldn't help but feel bad. I was causing my friend pain, and I didn't like it, but like George said it wasn't' my fault. He'll come around eventually, I told my self.

I looked over to the dance floor, next to the jukebox. George and Dottie were dancing. Clara and Donald were dancing too. I though it was funny. Turns out Clara is Irish and so is Donald, and when he heard that she was too he started flirting with her. Well they seem to like each other just fine. Eugene tapped my shoulder.

"Dance with me." he whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded my head. He led me to the dance floor. Peggy Lee's song "Lets do It, Lets fall in love" was on. It was a up beat song. We twirled around the dance floor. I laughed having a great time. I saw two men come through the door. I didn't pay any attention to it, or to who it was.

"What are you doing hear?" I heard someone shout.

"Yeah this is an easy company party. You dogs aren't welcome here." Someone else put it in. I immediately knew who it was. It had to be someone from Dog company, hence the dogs comment. I only knew one person from Dog company, Jacob. I turned around and sure enough there goes Jake and a guy that I didn't know, he did look awfully familiar though.

"We just came here to wish happy birthday to the birthday girl." Jake said looking at me, smiling. I smiled back.

"Hey stranger, long time no see." I laughed. He just stood there. "Well just don't stand there come here and give me a hug." I said. We met halfway and hugged.

"Happy birthday" He told me when we pulled away.

"How did you know?" I asked, by this time everyone had lost interest and had went back to talking.

"Well, Dottie told Clara told me." He said.

"Nice.. Thanks for coming. I mean you didn't have too." I said giving him a peck on the cheek. "Would you and your friend like some cake?" I asked gesturing to the man I didn't know.

"Oh, this is Lieutenant Ronald Speirs He's my platoon leader." I should have known that it was him. I examined him. He looked just like the guy from the series(Matthew Settle) not like the one from real life. Heck everyone looked like the actors from the series. Ron had dark brown hair, and dark piercing eyes. His brown eyes bore into my green ones. It felt like he wanted to peer into my soul. I couldn't' deny that he was a good looking man. I mean he was hot.

"Kayla McAlester." I said to him sticking my hand out for him to shake. He looked down at it then back up to me. I saw a flicker of emotion flash in his eyes, I didn't recognize the emotion. His face stayed the same. He took my hand and shook it.

"I've heard a lot about you" He told me. His voice was deep and heavenly. He let go of my hand.

"Oh really? I could say the same thing about you." I said. Our eyes still locked. We had this connection. I could feel it.

He smirked. "Happy birthday ."

"Call me Kayla if you don't mind." I said. He nodded his head. I felt Eugene come up beside me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side. I looked up at him and smiled. I looked back to Ron, another emotion I didn't recognize was in his eyes this time. What is up with all these damn emotions I don't recognize? I asked myself.

"This is Eugene Roe. Eugene this is Jacob Williams, and Ronald Speirs." I said gesturing to the men. They all shook hands.

"I see you and Dottie both have boyfriends." Jacob said teasingly.

"They have most of easy company wrapped around their fingers." Eugene said. We all laughed except Ron.

"Well, you guys go get some food and cake." I told them. I turned to Ron. "It was nice meeting you and I hope you enjoy the party." I smiled at them. Jake nodded then turned and started towards the food table, but Ron hesitated. He caught my eye again. Our eye's locked once more. It was like we were in a trance. He gave me on last intense look, then he turned and followed after was that I thought to myslef. Eugene and I went back to a table. It was just him and me. I took a sip of my coke.

"How do you know them?" Eugene asked me.

"Jake's the one who picked Dottie and me up at the train station. He's the one that showed us around." He nodded, and I continued. "I just met Ron a few minutes before you did." I told him. "It was nice that Jake came to say happy birthday." I said taking another sip.

"I don't like that Speirs guy." Eugene said his voice low and with a slightly angry tone.

"Why is that?" I asked him, looking at him confused.

"I don't like the way he looks at you." He said shyly while looking down at his feet. I thought about that for a second. Then I got up and sat in Eugene's lap. He looked up at me surprised. I wrapped my arms around his neck. The shock must have wore off because he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Eugene Roe are you getting jealous?" I asked him. He slowly nodded. I smiled, my heart warming. He looked back up at me.

"There's nothing to be jealous of. I told you that were the only man for me is and I'm sticking to that stament. I guess your just stuck with me." I told him. A smile irrupted on to his face.

"I guess I am." He said quietly. I smiled softly, before leaning in and giving him a kiss.

**4 hours later... **

The party had winded down and Eugene and I were about to leave. Dottie had stopped me.

"I'm going to spend the rest of the day with George." She told me. I nodded.

"Have fun." I said. She smiled before going back to George. Eugene and I headed back to the room, we chatted along the way. He walked me to my door, I unlocked it. He kissed my cheek and told me goodbye. He began walking away. I stopped him. He came back and stood before me, the door to my room open behind me.

"Why don't you come in and stay?" I asked. He thought for a moment before nodding. We went inside the room. "I was going to take a nap." I said. He nodded. "I still want to, your more than welcome to join me." I told him.

"Where would I sleep?" He asked shyly.

"In the bed with me silly." I said. He turned beet red. "Don't worry Gene. I trust you not to make any moves on me, and besides we'd only be sleeping." I tried to convince him. He thought about it for a few minutes, then he finally broke down and nodded his head.

"If you say it's alright." he said. I smiled. Eugene was just trying to be the perfect southern gentlemen that he was raised to be. I took of my shoes and jewelry. While he took of his shoes, jacket and hat. I crawled up under the covers. Eugene did the same. He turned over and shut off the lamp and it got dark. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into his chest. He tensed up, but after a while he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes.

I drifted off to sleep thinking to myself 'This is the best birthday I have ever had.'

A.N- So what do you guys think? Eugene and Kayla are back together... Yay! lol... What do you guys think about Speirs? I had a difficult time writing him for some reason. It felt like I was getting him wrong, but really tell me if I got him all wrong so I can fix it. Please review I need your feedback so I know where to go with this story. Tell me all of your thoughts, Idea's, critiques, tell me anything. Well that's about it.. Please review.. The more review's I get the faster I write...


	13. What just happend?

A.N- Thanks for reading :) please review.

I awoke to soft snoring. I smiled thinking of today's events. I would have never guessed that Eugene would snore. I almost laughed at the thought. I had turned over while we slept. So my back was pressed against his chest,his arms firmly around my waist. His face buried in my hair. I looked at the clock at it was about 5:30 and supper started at six. We had to get up or we would miss dinner. I tried getting up but I was stopped by Eugene.

"Where do you think your going?" Eugene said sleepily.

"We have to get up,supper starts in 30 minutes." I said rubbing my eyes. That got him up. He sat up abruptly.

"Really?" he asked shaking his head. I nodded. I got out of the bed and looked in the mirror. I looked a mess. My hair had come out of its ponytail and was sticking up every where. I looked groggy and sleepy. I tried to smooth down my hair. Eugene came up behind me wrapping his arms around my middle.

"You look fine darlin." He said kissing my shoulder. I gave him a small smile through the mirror. I pulled out of his embrace and grabbed my hair brush from my nightstand. I turned on the light and started to brush my hair, while Eugene put on his shoes and jacket. I put up my hair in a messy ponytail and pulled on my shoes.

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Best nap I've had in years." He told me standing by the door. I laughed.

"Aren't you glad you stayed?" I said, he nodded. I smiled and stood up. Eugene's tie was crooked, so I walked over to him and started to fix it. He smiled down at me.

"I could get use to this." He said as I finished with his tie. I looked up at him with a confused look.

"Get use to what?" I asked.

"Waking up to you, having you fix my tie before I leave for work..." He trailed off, but I got what he was trying to say. I blushed and smiled. I leaned up and gave him a soft kiss.

"Lets get going" I said quietly. He nodded, and we headed toward the mess hall. We walked in a peaceful quiet. He took my hand in his. Intertwining our fingers. I smiled. We were about to the mess hall when I saw Joe walking in front of us. My smile slide off my face. I looked up at Eugene he was oblivious to who was walking in front of us. I pulled my hand out of his and ran to get to Joe. I looked back at Eugene,he was surprised, and then to my surprise he got this sour look on his face. I decided to ignore it. I got to Joe and walked beside him. He glanced at me and kept walking. He didn't say anything and I didn't either, at least for the first minute or so. We were nearing the mess hall door. I decided it was now or never.

"Joe we need to talk." I said stopping in front of him, making him stop too. He didn't look at me. He just nodded. I grabbed his hand a pulled him to the same spot where he found me crying. We stood there not saying anything at first. He wouldn't look at me, which really bugged me.

"Joe.. Please look at me. I can't stand it." I said pleading with him.

"You can't stand it? I can't stand seeing you with him" He hissed finally looking at me. His eyes were burning with anger, and maybe a hint of sadness. I felt my heart break. Joe is my best friend and I don't want to loose him.

"I'm confused. I thought you said you only liked me as a friend? Why do you care?" I said trying to be reasonable.

"I want to be more than friends. I thought I made that clear to you when I asked you to the party. I thought you knew how I felt. I guess I didn't make it clear enough, and I'm sorry for that, but I can't just stand by and act like there's nothing between us. I know you feel it too. That spark, don't act like you don't feel it." He exclaimed. I stood there shocked. I knew that he liked me like that, but I ignored it. I was being so selfish, and I knew it, and there was something there but it was nothing like what Eugene and I have.

"I don't feel anything." I said quietly lying. He looked at me for a moment. I avoided eye contact.

"Bull shit." He said looking me dead in the eye. I was caught in his stare.

"Well I don-" I was cut off by Joe's lips. He had grabbed my waist and pulled my body flush up against his. He then wrapped his arms around me. He put all of his feelings into that one kiss, and I could feel it. I decided, that I would let him have this one kiss and then I would slap him once it was over. I tried not to kiss back, but I eventually gave in and I started to gently kiss back. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel anything, but I would never admit. Not even to myself.

The kiss lasted about 30 seconds, but it felt like forever. When we broke the kiss. Joe had this smug look on his face. I wanted to knock it off, and I was about to but someone beat me to it. I see a fist hit Joe in the face. I was pushed backwards. I lost my balance, and fell on my butt. I was surprised. Eugene and Joe were in an all out fist fight/wrestling match.

I got up quickly, and started screaming at them. Trying to get them to stop, but they wouldn't. I guess I was screaming really loud, because Bull, Bill, George, Richard, and Dottie all came running around the corner. Bull and George grabbed Joe's arms and pulled him off of Eugene. Who at this point had a bloody nose. Joe had honestly kicked Gene's ass. Eugene lunged for Joe, but Bill grabbed him. Dottie had come over and had wrapped her arms around me. I had started crying. I wiped away my tears away angrily, but they kept coming.

Eugene probably had a broken nose and Joe had a split lip and would probably have a black eye in the morning. The men had let them go and now Richard was lecturing them. He turned to me and was about to say something but he hesitated when he saw my tears.

"Dottie can you take Toye and clean him up inside?" She nodded. "Would you take Gene to the Nurses station? I'm pretty sure he has a broken nose." he turned to me. I nodded too. Dottie gave me one last squeeze before walking towards the mess hall. Joe gave me a look then followed after her.

"Thank you guys" I told everyone who had stopped the fight, and I walked off towards the Nurses station. I heard Eugene come up beside me. I glanced up at him. He had put his hanky up to his nose, to stop the bleeding. I didn't say anything. I was furious. I understand him being mad, but did he really have to punch him and start a fight? I think if anyone was going to start a fight it would have been Joe. I thought Eugene was above all of that. Apparently I was wrong.

He didn't say anything either. I don't know if its the nose or if he's angry with me. I don't really care at the moment. They had both ruined my once awesome birthday. We neared the nurses quarters.

"Kayla what the hell was that back there. I caught you kissing him! I thought there was nothing going on between you!" He said angrily. That was it. I was fed up.

"He kissed me! I was just waiting for him to stop. Then I was going to slap the shit out of him and tell him off, but no you had to start a fight. I thought you were better than that. I thought just maybe you wouldn't be like the other guys. I'm sorry but I was wrong. You should have just asked me." I gushed. I stomped off towards the door to the nurses station. Then I turned around suddenly.

"And I don't like him like that. He likes me, and I hope he broke your god damn nose!" I yelled angrily. I opened the door and slammed it shut, catching the attention of everyone in the infirmary. I walked over to the check in desk.

"Hi Betsy sorry about the door." I told the brunette nurse.

"Its fine." She said smiling.

"Well there is a guy with a possible broken nose. I'm suppose to fix him, but he and I are having issues." I told her trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Ok i'll have one of the newbies take care of him." She told me.

"Well, to make up for that I was wondering if I could help in anyway?" I asked. I felt like working for some strange reason. It helps relive stress I guess. She thought for a moment.

"Well there is a guy from Dog company with a possible ankle sprain. I was about to go down there myself but you can do it, if you like." She said. I nodded. "He's in room three everything you should need is in there." she said.

"Thanks a lot Betsy" I said smiling, before walking towards room 3. I wonder who it is.

I opened the door and there sitting on the bed in P.T gear, a little sweaty, is Ron Speirs. He had this thoughtful look on his face as he stared out of the window. I smiled.

"Lieutenant Speirs, its nice to see you again." I said as happily as I could. Just because I was angry doesn't mean I should be rude to him. He looked up surprised but then his bad ass mask slipped back on his face.

"Miss McAlester" He said politely nodding his head adressing me. I closed the door behind me, and walked towards the middle of the room towards the bed.

"Now what did I tell you? Just call me Kayla, please." I told him smiling.

"Alright. Just call me Ron then Kayla." He said looking at me with those intense brown eyes. A shiver ran up my spine, when he said my name, but I shook it off.

"That's fine. Now I hear that you might have sprained an ankle." I said trying to get work.

"Yeah its this one." He said lifting his left leg up onto the table. I came over and looked at it. It looked a little swollen.

"Let me guess, you were running up Curahee and you tripped?" He nodded. I smirked. "I'm going to take off your boot and sock and I want you to tell me when it hurts." I told him as took of his boot and sock off. Then I gently started applying pressure to his ankle. He tensed up.

"It's tender." He said. His jaw locked in pain. I smiled.

"Your lucky it's just sprained." I told him. I went over and got the proper gauze out of the medicine cabinet. I began wrapping his ankle. That's when we heard a loud knocking on the door, I also heard Betsy saying "You can't go in there." Then Eugene came bursting in. He still had that ridiculous hanky on his nose. Betsy came in a moment later saying sorry.

"Kayla please you've got to forgive me. I'm so sorry. Can we please just talk about this." He said frantically. He truly did look sorry, but I was still cooling off and I need some space.

"Eugene please would you leave. I'm trying to work." I said softly,gesturing to Ron. "We'll talk later, but right now I need some space. Okay?" I told him. He looked at me processing what I said. Then he nodded and he hung his head in defeat walking out the door.

"Sorry Kayla." Betsy said closing the door. I turned around back towards Ron. Tears forming in my eyes, but I tried so hard to keep them at bay.

"Sorry about that." I said shakily. Finishing wrapping his ankle. "You can put your shoe back on if you want." I told him quietly. He did. He put his leg down to and sat up right. "You need to stay off it for the next couple of days then you should be able to do whatever. Just come back and let one of us check it for you. I'm writing a note excusing you from P.T and stuff like that. Just carry it around and show anyone who doubts you, and if they have a problem with that. Send them to me." I barely got out. I wrote him a note on the table in front of me. My back turned to him. I signed the paper and turned around. I walked up to him and lifted the note up for him to grab. A single tear had slid down my cheek. Instead of getting the note he lifted his hand and brushed my tear away with his thumb. Then he gently took the note from me.

"Thank you" I told him softly. I lifted my eyes up to his. He nodded.

"Don't let him get you down Kayla. Whatever he did to you, you don't deserve it." He told me softly. His eyes dancing with tenderness. I gave him a small smile. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around." I said.

"Yes you will." He replied. I looked at him one last time as I closed the door. I was confused.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked myself out loud.

A.N- Hi everyone I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I had a diffcult time writing this one. I don't like eugene and Kayla fighting but it needed to be done :( and what is up with Speirs? Lol.. So what do you think. How did I do? Leave me a review and tell me :)


	14. Fainting and Sailing

A.N- Thanks for the review's and thanks for reading :)

I made my way back to my room. I decided to skip dinner. I had lost my appetite. I thought about Joe and Eugene. I knew I had strong feelings for Eugene, and if I had to choose between them romantically. The obvious choice was Eugene but Joe was a good friend and I don't want to loose him. On the other hand I don't want Eugene and him fighting every time they are around each other. Plus these fights with Eugene are really wearing me down.

I sighed, then my thoughts turned to Ron Speirs. Did he like me or was I just imagining things? I mean he is so damn confusing. Well I shouldn't be to worried, he'd be married in a little while. I'll just have to wait it out. I reached me room and I found Dottie asleep. I kicked off my shoes and changed. Then soon I too was under the cover's and asleep.

The next morning I woke up late. I mean really late it was like 9:00. I cursed and looked over to see Dottie asleep. We both had missed breakfast. I shook Dottie awake.

"What?" She asked sleepily.

"Wake up! We're late.. we need to get up right now." I told her. She shot up. "I'm going to take a quick shower" I told her. I got in the shower and was out in 7 minutes. A new record for me. I got dried off and dried my hair. Dottie jumped in the shower and was out in 10 minutes. We both got dressed in our P.T gear.

I pulled my hair up in a messy ponytail, and then I pulled on my shoes. Dottie left her hair down and pulled on her boots.

"I'm sorry. I didn't set the alarm." Dottie told me.

"I didn't either." I mumbled. It was 9:45 when we finally left our room. We hurried to the field where we were doing P.T. Sobel was no where in sight, and Winters was leading it today. I was glad. We wouldn't be chewed out. Dick did give us a small lecture though, nothing like Sobel would have gave us.

"You guys should know better. You better be glad Sobel isn't here." He scolded us.

"We're sorry.." Dottie said quietly.

"Its alright. Just don't let it happen again." He said before we got into formation. We did jumping jacks, pushups,situps, and all of the basic exercises, for about two hours. By that time I was feeling pretty shity and things just got a hell of a lot worse, because Sobel just came up and he somehow knows me and Dottie were late.

"You can't show up late when a man is dying out in the field! If it was up to me you two wouldn't even be here. Women are just flimsy distractions. Your useless!" Sobel yelled at us in front of everyone. He kept going but I wasn't listening. I feel dizzy and lightheaded. I wobble a little bit. Dottie notices and puts her hand on my arm. Sobel just keeps yelling. My vision started to blur and thats when I blacked out. I heard Dottie scream, but that was it.

I was in a never ending darkness, and then it happened Monday morning happened again. In my dream like state I relived the day I died, and I was scared out of my mind. I screamed as they beat me this time. I cried and I begged for mercy. This time they raped me, and beat me some more before they shot me. It was so vivid, like it was actually happening again. Then I started to wake up.

There was a blinding light when I opened my eyes. I blinked several times trying to get my eyes to adjust to it, and they did. I was lying in one of the nurses station's room. I could tell from the ceiling. I looked over to my right and was surprised to see Speirs in a chair asleep. He looked so peaceful. Gone was his hard exterior he has when he is awake. The chair had been pulled up beside the bed.

I looked to my left and there sat Eugene. He had fallen asleep too. His chair had been pulled up too, but his head was on the bed. Next to our intertwined fingers. I smiled softly. I gently took my hand out of his and slowly started to run my fingers through his soft hair. His hair was black now that I look at it.

He stirred about a minute later. He looked up at me and relief flooded his face. He pulled me into an awkward hug.

"Thank god your all right." He breathed into my ear. I hugged back, and buried my face into his neck. "How are you? Do you need anything?" He asked me pulling back from the hug.

"I feel fine, but some water would help." I told him my throat dry. He nodded.

"I'll be right back." he said pressing a kiss to my forehead. He walked out of the door. I looked back over to Ron. He was still sleeping. His head leaned back on the chair. He's going to get a crick in his neck I thought to myself.

"Ron.. Wake up.." I said trying to get him to wake up. His eyes finally fluttered open. His face showed emotion for a split second then he put on that damn mask of his back on, but his eyes told me everything. His eyes showed worry and relief all in one.

"Hi." I said quietly amused.

"Hey... Are you okay? Do you need anything? How long have you been awake?" He asked seriously, his voice still had a hint of concern.

"Yes I'm fine. Eugene is getting me water right this second. Not long." I answered all of his questions.

"Oh okay." He said looking me in the eye.

"You didn't have to stay." I said quietly.

"I wanted to. Plus you wouldn't let me leave." He said. I looked up in confusion.

"Wouldn't let you?" I asked confused.

"I was here helping on of the men from my platoon and to see if my ankle was getting better, when I saw them carrying you in. I was concerned and came over to help. You latched onto my arm and wouldn't let go. It got to the point where I had to carry you by myself..." He trailed off a troubled look came over his face. "Then you started screaming and hollering. Towards the end of your screaming fit you held onto me tighter and you asked me not to let them hurt you again." He said his intense eyes locked with mine. I looked away, not wanting to get lost in them. Not wanting him to see the truth.

"Oh.. I'm sorry. I must have hurt your ankle. " I said my eyes glued to the floor.

"Its fine. I was just wondering what kind of a dream you were having, and what kind of an experience is causing the dreams.." He told me. He really was asking me, but it wasn't obvious.

"I..." I was about to tell him about my night mares when Eugene came back with my water.

"Here ya go." he told me in that Cajun accent of his, that melted my heart. He offered me a smile and the cup of water. I smiled sweetly back. He glared at Ron. Ron just stared back.

"I should get back." Ron said, looking at me. "I hope you get to feeling better." He told me, my eyes captured in his powerful gaze. I nodded dumbly.

"Thanks.. for everything Ron." I told him quietly.

"Your welcome" He replied as he hobbled out the door. I took a sip of my water.

"Thank you Eugene." I told Eugene. He nodded.

"I'm sorry Kayla. For yesterday I mean. I shouldn't have started that fight, but he was kissing you and it made my blood boil. I've never been so jealous in my life. I guess its because I've never felt this strongly for a girl before, but I want you to know that I am very truly sorry. I 'll give you as much time as you need." He apologized. I thought for a moment.

"Eugene I forgive you." I said. He looked up surprised.

"You do?" he choked out. I nodded. He leaned in, to give me a kiss. I met him half way, and I kissed him senseless. We pulled back a few seconds later, and smiled. Maybe things will get better after all. Eugene had to leave shortly thereafter, but Shifty came to visit.

"Hey you." I said to him.

"Hey. You nearly gave me and the rest of the company a heart attack." he said with a very serious look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't get to eat dinner yesterday or breakfast this morning. Then we did all of that exercise. Just got dehydrated that's all." I told hem explaining why I fainted.

"Well just don't do it again. Your like my sister, and I don't want you to get hurt." he told me. I smiled at him.

"I won't." I said softly. That's when Betsy came and kicked him out, and told me to rest. I did. Things are starting to look up.

June 23,1943. Camp Mackall, N.C.

We have been at Camp Mackall for a little while now, and we were currently completing one of the exercises. This particular exercise included the whole company, and we were basically practicing warfare. We were one team, and we had an enemy. The objective was to take out the enemy. Just like real war, just nobody had to die. Wouldn't be nice if all wars were like that? Just one big game, with no lives lost, family's destroyed. With no damage whats so ever. Yeah like that would ever happen.

Well back to the exercise. We are in a trench type hole in the ground. It was probably an old dried up creek, from the looks of it. We were surrounded by tree's. The enemy team was out there waiting for us to fall into their trap. I knew we would, because of Sobel. He was good at training troopers but was a terrible combat leader. Even now he looked lost and confused. We were in an excellent postion to attack the Enemy but he didn't see that. Sobel had just called for the map. He looked down at it, then looked around dazed.

"We're in the wrong position" he said uncertainly. Still looking around confused. Richard slid up next beside him. "We're in the wrong position." He repeated looking at Richard. Richard started to tell him, that we were in the perfect position and how we should stay here, but Sobel retorted.

"They're right out there somewhere" he said pointing his finger. "Lets just get em'" He said tapping Winter on the arm.

"Sir,we have perfect cover here." Richard said trying to make Sobel understand, but he just didn't get it.

"Lieutenant deploy your troops." Sobel ordered, before moving.

"Second platoon move out." Winters said. Everyone did a double take, looking at him confused. Then everyone looked at each other with looks that screamed WTF? I just looked at the ground and rolled my eyes, because of the events that were about to unfold. We moved out of the trench and started walking behind Sobel. He had his hand gun out, and I have to say he looked ridiculous. I was behind him, but I knew what he looked like from the front, and I giggled to myself. Skip gave me a look. I smiled back. He just shook his head.

All of a sudden, about 10 men came out of the brush, wielding guns pointed right at us. I wasn't surprised at all so I just stood there, while some guys took a knee. Everyone looked really pissed off. I would have been too, if I didn't know all of the stuff I do know.

"Captain, you've just been killed along with 95% of your company. Your outfit?" The field exercise leader came over with a clip board. Sobel begrudgingly gave him our information. Everyone gritted there teeth in anger and aggravation.

"Leave three wounded men on the ground, and report back to the assembly area." The leader told Sobel. Everyone really was pissed off now.

"God damnit" Sobel whispred under his breath. Eugene looked at me with an angry expression.

".You." He pointed to three random men. They didn't look to happy. We all returned to camp.

Later...

We all packed our stuff. We were moving out. I know we are going to New York to get on a ship to England, but nobody else knew that. Dottie was standing off somewhere with George, while I sat with Cobb, Joe, Popeye, Shifty, and Liebgott. I was beside Shifty. We were waiting to get on trucks.

"Yeah you got to admit. He's got no chance. Either the krauts will get em... or one of us." Cobb told all of us. I kept quiet.

"Who Sobel?" Liebgott asks.

"Yep." Cobb replied shaking his head.

"He screwed up one maneuver." Shifty said, defending Sobel. I smiled up at him proud of him. He smirked down at me.

"Well you know I'm always fumbling around with grenades. It would be easy if one went off by accident." Leibgott added.

"Well, They must have put him in charge for a reason." Shifty said.

"Yeah, like the army wouldn't make a mistake." Leibgott retorted. I was about to say something when someone called my name. I looked up and saw Lew calling me over to where he, Dick, and Some man were standing. I went over to them.

"Hey you guys." I greeted them.

"Hi how are you?" Richard replied.

"I'm good." I said.

"That's good." he said.

"We just wanted you to meet some one. This is Harry Welsh from the 82nd airborne division. Harry this is Kayla McAlester, one of our female medic's." Lewis said. Now I remembered who he was. I stuck my hand out for him to shake. He took it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you" I said smiling at him.

"You too. I was surprised that they would let women into the military. Don't get me wrong I thinks it's a pretty good idea." He replied.

"Thanks. Not many men share the same opinion as you. I'm not the only female medic here. Dottie's around here somewhere." I said looking around for her. I didn't see her anywhere. "Thats weird she's not around ,but I'm sure you'll see her sometime." I told him. That's when they called for us to get onto the trucks. After that we got onto a train. Then it was onto the Ship.

The troop ship had many rooms, but the main was very large. It had floor to ceiling, beds. It was a mad house in there. Some of the men and myself went up top to watch the statue of Liberty go by as we sailed away. I was standing next to Blithe. It was hard to look at him, because he was going to die. I hate knowing the men's fate. Soon it was just open sea. I went below deck into the big room. I was currently beside Bill listening to the chatter. Joe was down in the cot in front of us, and Donald was in the cot behind us. Several other Easy company guys were around us.

"Hey guys, I'm glad I'm going to Europe. Hitler gets one of these" Joe flipped out his switchblade, "Right across the wind pipe. Roosevelt changes Thanksgiving to Joe Toye day, and pays me ten grand a year for the rest of my fuckin life." Joe finished. I smirked at the comment, knowing Hitler was going to end it himself. No allied help needed. HaHa I sarcasticlly to myself.

"What if we don't get to Europe? What if they send us to North Africa?" Smokey said above us.

"My bother is in Africa. He says it's hot." Bill said beside me.

"Really? Its hot in Africa?" Don replied. Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"Shut up" Bill said in his heavy philly accent. I giggled. Bill looked down at me and smiled. I returned the favor. "The point is it doesn't matter where we go. Cuz' we get into combat, the only person you can trust is yourself and the fellow next to you." He finished.

"As long as he's a paratrooper." Joe told us.

"Oh yeah? What if that paratrooper turns out to be Sobel?" George countered, while he climbed up the cots.

"If I'm next to Sobel in combat. I'm moving on down the line and hook up with some other officer like uhhh... Heyliger or Winters." A man said.

"I like Winters. He's a good man, but when the bullets start flying.. I don't know if I want a Quaker doing my fighting for me." Bill said standing up.

"How do you know he's a Quaker?" Don asked.

"He ain't Catholic" Bill said.

"Neither is Sobel"

"That pricks a son of Abraham" Bill said. My ears pricked up. I knew what was going to happen next.

"He's what?" Leibgott asked.

"He's a Jew." Bill replied.

"Oh fuck..." Joe said under his breath. Then he jumped down from his cot. "I"m a Jew." He said, getting up in Bill's face. That's when I decided to intervene. I jumped up and got in between them.

"Stop it the both of you. Save it for the krauts." I told them. "You need to stop being so damn sensitive. So what he called Sobel a Jew. Which is actually true." I told Leibgott, pointing my finger at him. I used my stern "Mother's voice" " And you." I said turning to Bill. "You need to keep your mouth shut. What's wrong with being a Jew? Not a damn thing. Now do you have any idea what Jew's are going through over in Europe right now? Huh?" He shook his head no. "They are going through some bad shit right now. So I better not hear you bad mouth a Jew. Unless of course it's Sobel. You can talk bad about him all you want." I said. Bill looked shocked. I Laid back down. Bill slide in beside me.

"I'm real sorry Kayla" Bill whispered. I had my back turned to him, but I turned over and faced him.

"Thats all right Bill. There's nothing to be sorry for." I told him, cooling off a little bit. I smiled at him. He smiled too. I yawned.

"It looks like Sleeping Beauty needs some more rest." Bill told me. I nodded and closed my eyes and dozed of to sleep.

A.N- So how'd I do? Leave a review and let me know. I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible, but you know how that goes... haha... Thanks for reading and make sure to review. Oh and Have an awesome weekend :)


	15. England!

A.N- Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the reading. I would like to apologize. I'm not from England and I'm not sure of how you guys talk over there so just bear with me. Thanks :)

We had arrived in Aldbourne, and now I was looking for my host family. I looked down at the address in my hand. Then I looked at the house in front of me. It was a white 2 story house, with a wrap around porch and sky blue shutters. The house didn't look too old but it didn't look to new either. There was a white picket fence around the property. I walked towards the house. There were flower beds, but the flowers looked like they were dying, and the weeds were growing up around them.

I adjusted my bag strap on my shoulder. I had traded out my civilian suitcases for the army duffel bags. It was a huge heavy thing, but it held all of my stuff and I didn't have to worry about messing up my new suitcases. I shipped my original suitcases back to my parents in Tennessee. I wrote them a short letter telling them how things were going and all that good stuff.

I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. I waited then heard footsteps come to the door. I was surprised when a little boy about 4 or 5 opened the door. The boy was fairly skinny, he had dark brown hair and grayish-blue eyes. His face was covered with freckles. He was a cute little boy.

"Are you the yank that supposed to stay with us?" He asked in a curious tone.

"Yes I am. Are your parents home?" I asked him.

"My parents are in London, but my gran is home. GRAN!" he yelled the last part. A women with graying hair and wrinkles came to the door. She looked at me with a confused look, then she told the boy to go back to eat his breakfast.

" Who are you?" She asked. I thought it would have been sorta obvious who I was. I had my Class A uniform on and had my Army duffel bag on. I thought I stuck out like a sore thumb.

"I"m Kayla McAlester, from the 101st airborne ma'am. I was given this address and was told to come here." I told her politely.

"Your the American we are supposed to be keeping." She looked me up and down. "I was expecting a man."

" I kind of figured that. I'm a medic." I told her. She nodded.

"Please come in. You must be exhausted from the journey." She apprehensibly ushered me in. I came in the door. I was amazed. There was a grand staircase that lead up to the second floor. There were doors on both sides of it. The walls were lined with painting of people, family members I guess. Then I looked up and there was a marvelous chandler. She took a left into a door that was a dining room. There was a grand oak dining table and there was a chandler there too. The boy was eating eggs, bacon, and pancakes. He had a big glass of orange juice too. What intrigued me was he was using such fancy sliver ware, and such intricate plates. They were beautiful.

"My name is Eleanor Phillips. You may call me Eleanor. This is my grandson Sebastian Phillips." She introduced herself and the little boy. "Sebastian this is Miss McAlester from the states." She introduced me to the Sebastian.

"Hi can call me Kayla if you want to." I told him. He looked up from his breakfast.

"Nice to meet you Kayla. Will you play with me later?" He asked. I smiled at the boy.

"Of course I will" He smiled up at me.

"Well, I guess your tired from your long journey. I'll show you your room." She led me upstairs. The banister was amazing, good enough to slid down. She led me to one of the many rooms on the floor. Everything looks so fancy.

"Am I the only American set to stay here?" I asked curiously.

"We are expecting one more, I do believe." She responded. She open the door to my new room. It was medium in size, and it had red curtains and a red bed spread. There is a poster bed in the middle of the room against the wall and a closet beside it. There was Chester drawers against the wall on the opposite side of the wall. There was a window. The walls were plain and it was hardwood was a door on the opposite side of the room, which probably led to a bathroom. It was a beautiful room.

"I think he's a lieutenant." She added. I nodded. I laid my bag on the bed. "You can get freshened up, and then you can come down stairs for breakfast." She told me before leaving me in the room by my self.

I changed into my civilian clothes. A white blouse with a red skirt. I took off my hat and brushed my hair out. I changed my shoes to some black flats I brought. I looked in the mirror to make sure I looked alright then headed back to the dinning room. There was a maid putting out my food on the table. Sebastian and Mrs. Phillips were sitting and eating.

"I wasn't sure of what you liked, so I just put everything on your plate Miss." The maid told me.

"Thank you. Everything looks delicious." I thanked her. She nodded and left. I sat down, I said a little prayer and started eating.

"So Miss McAlester, where in the states are you from?" Mrs. Phillips asked.

"You can call me Kayla, if you want to. I'm from Tennessee, but I lived in New York for quite some time." I told her. She looked up from her breakfast.

"I think I can do that-" She was cut off by knocking. "That must be the other Yank." She said. Sebastian looked up excited. I smiled. Mrs. Phillips went to go answer the door.

"Maybe he'll be from the same company as you Kayla. Maybe he'll play with us later." Sebastian told me.

"Maybe" I replied. I heard foot steps. I looked up to see Mrs. Phillips walking in. Ron Speirs following her. He looked at me surprised, I smiled up at him from my place at the table.

"This is my grandson Sebastian Phillips, and Kayla McAlester a medic from the easy company." she introduced us.

"We know each other." I said.

"Oh really?" Mrs. Phillips.

"Yes ma'am we do." Ron said to her, his eyes locked onto mine.

"Oh, how lovely. I'll take you to your room." She said turning to Ron. He nodded. His gaze broke from mine. They made there way out of the room.

"See you did know him after all." Sebastian exclaimed. "Do you think he'll play with us?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" I suggested.

"Thats a great idea" He beamed. I smiled at him and continued to eat my breakfast. Ron and Mrs. Phillips came back a few minutes later. They sat down.

"Are you sure, you don't want any breakfast? We have plenty of food." Mrs. Sidney asked Ron.

"No ma'am, I'm not very hungry." He said.

"So how do you know each other." She asked.

"Well one of my men in my platoon knew her, and she had a birthday party, he took me to it. Thats how we met. I did hear rumors about her since she arrived." He explained.

"Interesting" Mrs. Phillips said. I nodded.

"Will you play with me and Kayla after lunch?" Sebastian exclaimed. Ron looked at him for a second, contemplating the question. Then he smiled. A smile I'd never seen before on him. It was warm, open, and it made my heart jumped. I smiled too.

"Sure." He told Sebastian. Sebastian smiled.

"See I told you he would play with us." Sebastian turned to me. I smiled at him.

"You sure did." I told him. Mrs. Phillips remained silent.

"Actually, I wanted to take a walk and get some fresh air. Kayla, would you like to join me?" Ron asked.

"I think that's a great idea." I replied. "Excuse us".Ron and I got up from our seats.

"You will come back and play right?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course sweetie." I told him. He smiled up at me. We left the house and were walking towards the town.

"So how was your trip across the pond?" I asked.

"It was fine. Very cramped ship though." He replied.

"I know right!" I said, he looked at me funny. Just some of my 2010 blood coming out.

"How's Eugene." Ron asked getting this hard look on his face.

"He's doing just fine. I just wanted to thank you again, for what you did back in the U.S. I mean you didn't have to do it." I told him.

"Yes I did." He said. I looked up at him confused. He just kept staring forward. "I don't know what it is, but something inside makes me want to protect you. To keep you and your feelings safe." He said seriously. I was shocked.

"Oh" I said quietly. We didn't say a word for a short time.

"I don't know much about you." I wondered out loud.

"Your right. Well, what do you want to know?" He replied.

"Everything." I gushed. That wasn't suppose to come out of my mouth. "Where you grew up, what you did before all of this. Your dreams, and just anything interesting." I added, recovering. He nodded.

"I was born in Scotland on April 20, 1920." He started.

"Thats kind of ironic isn't it? I mean that's Hitler's birth day too." I interrupted. He stopped and started to think about what I was saying. I could tell by the look on his face. Then he finally looked at me.

"I've never thought about it, but I guess your right." We continued walking.

"Please continue with your life story." I asked curious about his back round. I didn't know much about him. All I knew was he stayed in the military after the war, and served in Korea, but that's pretty much it.

"My father was an engineer. We immigrated to the U.S, when he lost his job, during the Great depression. I grew up in Boston. I went to all kinds of military camps and I took close order drills in school. I've always been interested in the military. I guess I was born right on time. Well I graduated high school and was drafted into the Army. I went to Camp Shelby in Mississippi. Then I heard about paratrooping. How hard the training was,and I knew I had to conquer it."

"Well the extra fifty dollars a month doesn't hurt either." I said.

"I suppose it doesn't." He looked at me and smiled. I loved it when he smiled. I don't understand why he has to have a hard facade all of the time. "That's pretty much my life story. Just the basic outline."

"Oh.. I have a few extra questions. Whats your favorite color?" I asked randomly. He looked at me again. A very contemplative look on his face. We slowed down, and then came to a complete stop. He just started at me. I stared right back. His brown eyes meeting my green ones. I opened my mouth to ask if there was anything wrong.

"Green." He stated before walking again. I stood there dazed and confused. "Are you coming?" He asked me breaking me from my state. I ran to catch up with him.

"Well, I've just told you my life story. I want yours." He told me when I had reached him.

"Well I was born in Alexandria, Tennessee. I lived there with my parents and older brother, until I was ten, then my parents sent me and my brother to New york to live with our Aunt. That's where I lived until I was 18, then I joined the military, as a nurse. I was stationed at Pearl Harbor, and then we were attacked. When everything calmed down, I decided to join the paratroopers, and here I am." I said, giving him the basic outline of my life story.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked me.

"You kinda just did." I said smiling at him. He looked at me a smirked.

"You know what I mean." I nodded giving him my permission. "I heard you were engaged, is that true?" He asked solemnly.

"Yes, I was engaged, but I'm not anymore. He died." I told him.

"Oh. Did he die in combat?" He asked.

"Yeah. He went on the Dolittle raid, and he landed safely in China, but was shot by a Japanese scout while protecting his best friend." I said.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He told me looking at me.

"It's all right. I've made peace with it." I said honestly. He nodded.

"What about you? Do you have a sweetheart back home?" I asked.

"No." He said bluntly. I nodded. We walked in silence back to the house. We played hide and seek with Sebastian, later that afternoon. Then I went off to this little pub downtown, where I had a drink with Eugene. We sat at a table, drinking and eating some fries.

"So, how's your host family?" I asked taking a sip from my beer.

"They're great. I'm staying with a very nice family, they have a daughter about, nine or ten. I think she has some what of a crush one me. There's another guy staying there too, he's in fox company." He said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Thats great. I'm staying with a old lady and her grandson. He's about four or five. He says his parents are in London." I replied. He nodded.

"I hear they are getting bombed a lot these days." He said solemnly. "Is there another easy guy staying with you?" He asked curiously. This is the question I was trying to avoid. I just know he's not going to like Ron staying in the same house as me.

"Well, he's from Dog company, and I know him." I said cautiously. My gaze dropped from his, and my eyes are now trained on my glass.

"Well, that helped." He said sarcastically, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine. You remember lieutenant Speirs from dog company don't you?" I asked.

"Yes." He said looking at me weird. "Why? He's not the one who's staying with the same family with you is he?" He asked. I nodded slowly

"If you want me to, I can ask colonel Sink to move me some where else." I said quickly trying to quell the situation. He looked at me with a hard look. Then he broke into a smile.

"No its fine. I trust you." he replied. I smiled too.

"The one thing about my family is how rich they seem." I said. "I mean they have a maid, and a cook. They have a lot of food, and they are living very well." Eugene looked at me confused.

"I thought they had to conserve and stuff." I said confused. He nodded.

"So, there is a new restaurant down town, and I was wondering if you would want to go check it out with me?" Eugene said, taking my hand under the table. I smiled at him.

"Eugene Roe, are you asking me out on a date?" I asked playfully. His eyes sparkled.

"Why, yes I am." He replied. I smiled, and tilted my head.

"Of course I will go "check out" the new restaurant with you." I said. We left a couple minutes later, and Eugene walked me home.

"I'll see you friday night then." I said. We were standing at the gate.

"Yep. At 6:00." he confirmed. He leaned in and our lips met, and that famliar spark raced through me. I giggled into his mouth. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"I like it when you do that." He said to me before claiming my lips again. Then some one cleared their throat behind us. We broke apart, and I looked up to see Ron standing there with this hard look on his face. I blushed.

"Sorry." I said quietly. I looked back to Eugene. He just looked to me then to Ron. I couldn't read the look on his face though.

"I'll see you friday." He replied finally, he gave me a quick peck on the lips, before sauntering off. I watched him leave.

"Whats happening friday?" Ron asked. I looked at his face.

"I"m going on a date with Eugene." I replied. Jealousy flashed in his eyes for a split second. He nodded, then he came pass me and through the gate. He disappeared into the house.

All I could do was stand there in confusion and think 'What the hell is his problem?'.

A.N- I am soo sorry for not updating but its been pretty hectic lately. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Oh and Happy Holidays :))


	16. Surprises!

A.N-Thanks for all of the reviews.

I went to bed that night happy. I mean of course Ron's sour mood, did ruin dinner a bit, but overall I was a very happy girl. I have a pretty good idea, why Ron is acting like this, but I just don't want to believe it. I drifted off to sleep only to be awakened by a horrible dream. Again I woke up screaming. This time Dottie wasn't there. She couldn't be awakened by my hysterical screaming and crying, but Ron could.

I had lighted a candle which was next to me on the stand, and I was sitting up in bed crying. Only this time I couldn't go run up Curahee. I was in this by myself. I was so caught up in my thoughts, I jumped when Ron opened the door. He looked disheveled. His hair was a mess, and he was wearing nothing but a plain white T-shirt, and boxers. He looked at me with great concern.

I tried to stop crying, but I couldn't. So I just began to wipe the tears off my face. I couldn't look at him, so I turned away. I heard footsteps, and I felt someone sit on the bed. I slowly lifted my eyes to Ron's face. I was blown away with the amount of concern, and care in his eyes.

"I don't know what's wrong, but if there is anything I can do.." He spoke softly. I looked at him hard. Trying to understand. Tears were still running down my face. I didn't say anything for a little bit. Then I just gave out. I grabbed him and started to cry my heart out. I buried my face into his shirt, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I think he was surprised at first, but then he wrapped his arms around me and he just let me cry.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but when my tears were all cried out. I pulled back, and was going to wipe my tears away, but Ron beat me to it. He took my face in his hands, and he wiped away my tears with his thumbs.

"I hate seeing you like this." He whispered softly. I blinked several times, and wondered if this was a dream. This was a side of Ron, I'd never seen before. I wasn't even sure if it really existed. I nodded, as best as I could. I put one my hands over one of his, and gently placed it in my lap. He put the took the other down himself. He searched my face, but I couldn't look at him. I was more embarrassed than anything. So I just looked down at my lap, and I started to fiddle with Ron's fingers.

"Kayla. Look at me." He said with authority. I slowly lifted my eyes to his. "Whats wrong?" he asked.

"I have nightmares." I said quietly. He nodded.

"I know. Nightmares about what?" He asked softly. His deep eyes boring into mine.

"I can't remember. I do have a pretty good idea though." I said. I was thinking about me being beaten and shot.

"Why don't you tell me about?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"I can't." I told him. He looked hurt.

"If you don't want to tell, you can just say so." He said angrily. He jerked his hand away from mine, and started to walk out the room. I jumped up real fast. I caught his arm, and turned him so that he was facing me.

"Its not like that. I swear, if I could tell you I would, but I can't." I told him honestly. He nodded. "I want to thank you for everything you've done for me." I said.

"If you ever need anything, or if you want to talk. I'm here for you." He told me seriously. Then he smiled. "Plus, I don't mind holding you in my arms." He said. I smiled.

"I bet you don't." I told him. I gave him a quick hug. "Thank you again." I said bouncing back towards my bed. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." Ron nodded. Then he left, and I went back to sleep.

The next morning, I got up and got dressed in my jumpsuit outfit. I went downstairs and sat down at the table. Sebastian and Mrs. Phillips were already down there. I grabbed a bagel off the table. Ron was no where in sight.

"I'm sorry. I can't stay and eat,I need to get going." I said getting up and rushing out of the room. I ran the rest of the way to the military compound. I got to the building that we were having our first lesson in. Easy Company was in the classrooms today, tomorrow we'll be practicing tactics.

I got into the was desks and a chalk board. Everyone was pretty much there already. I began looking for a seat because it looked like they were all taken.

"Kayla! Over here, we saved you a seat!" I turned my head at the sound of Dottie's voice. She was sitting in the back with Bill, and Shifty. Eugene wasn't there yet. They were sitting towards the back, so I made my way back there, and I sat in between Dottie, and Shifty.

"You were this close to being late." Shifty told me, holding up two of his fingers to show how close I was to being late. Dottie nodded.

"Yeah, and Sobel would have chewed you out." Dottie told me. I nodded.

"I know. I woke up late." I said tiredly. Shifty gave me this look. Like he was thinking.

"You don't look so good." Shifty said finally with some concern.

"Yeah, toots you don't look as good as normal. Are ya sick?" I heard Bills voice behind me. I turned to him. He looked concerned as well.

"Don't worry Bill. I'm not sick, just a little tired." I said reassuringly, giving him a slight smile. He smiled.

"Good. None of us need our medics dropping out on us." He said jokingly. I nodded.

"I know." I looked around for a moment. "Hey where's George?" I wondered out loud. Dottie got this annoyed look on her face. I looked at Shifty and Bill confused. Bill pointed over to the other side of the room, where George sat. I looked back to Dottie, she looked pretty angry. I guess they got into a fight or something. I shrugged. I'll ask about it later. That's when Eugene came running in. He was really almost late. He gave me his charming smile, that made my heart jump. I grinned back.

There wasn't any seats open around us, so he had go sit by Donald, Skip, and Joe. Joe and I hadn't really talked since that day of the fight. He still hadn't forgiven me. It hurt like hell to see such a good friendship go to waste like that. That's when Sobel walked in. The chatter died down.

"As you all know, we jump out of planes." Sobel started. Bill snickered behind me.

"Yeah that's kind of obvious." Bill whispered. I smiled.

"Colonel Sink wants us all to learn about the planes that we are jumping out of. So, he has brought in some pilots with experience, to teach us about the basics of the planes and are just waiting for them to get here." He finished. Then there was knocking. "Just on time" Sobel said, walking over to the door. He opened the door and two men came in. My jaw dropped. There stood two of my best friends.

I have known Rafe McCawley practically my whole life. He grew up right down the street from me, and his dad use to dust my daddy's crops. He and Will were best friends, and I use to follow them all of the time. He even took me to our high school prom, as friends of course. He wanted to make this girl jealous,but that's a whole different story. He was also Danny's best friend. I met Danny through Rafe. I love Rafe to death, he's my brother practically.

Then there was Red Winkle. Red was a shy man who stuttered. He was on the same base had Danny and Rafe. He was engaged to my roommate Betty. Betty wasn't even seventeen yet, but she still was shot when the Japanese attacked us. I was the one to pronounce her dead and I was the one to tell him that she was gone. I helped him through it, and then when Danny died, we had even more in common. He and Rafe helped me through that dark time.

They had both been stationed at Pearl Harbor with us, we were all close friends. I hadn't seen them since I left for back home. The last time I talked to them was a couple of months ago, so naturally I was very happy to see them. They were both dressed up in their best uniform. Joy rushed through my veins as I my smile grew. Rafe's light brown eyes finally met mine. His mouth dropped wide open, then it grew into a smile.

"Kayla?" He spoke softly. I jumped out of my seat and threw myself into his awaiting arms. I wrapped my arms around his middle, and buried my face into his shirt. His arms surrounded me.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered. I didn't want to let got until I heard Red speak.

"Kayla is t-that you?" He spoke. I pulled out of Rafe's arms and launched myself at Red. He caught me and spun me around laughing.

"I can't believe your here!" I said excitedly. "Are you going to be our pilots? Do you know when we drop? How long are you staying" I bombarded them with questions.

"Y-Y-Yes we ar-are going t-to fly y-y-you, and n-no we d-don't know w-w-when w-we drop." Red stuttered. I smiled, and nodded. I opened my mouth to ask even more questions, but then Sobel interrupted.

"Ahem.." Sobel cleared throat. "Private McAlester, since you know so much about our guests, why don't you introduce them, and tell us how you know them." Sobel ordered. Wow I was expecting push ups. "Then you can drop and give me 30 for interrupting me." I spoke too soon.

"Yes sir. This is Captain Rafe McCawley, and he has served in the RAF in the Eagles squadron, and he was one of the only one's to get up in the air when the Japs attacked Pearl Harbor. He went on the Dolittle's raid, and made it out of there alive. I've know Rafe pretty much my whole life. I grew up with him and he's pretty much my brother." I introduced Rafe to everyone. He beamed down at me. I smiled back. "And this is Red Winkle. I've know Red for about 3 years now, and he's probably one of the best people I have ever had the privilege of knowing. He was there during Pearl Harbor, and he helped get Rafe into the air. He was in the same plane as Rafe in the Dolittle attack, and he came back too. I'm just really happy to see them both here. I haven' t seen them in a good while. So that's why I kind of attacked them." I laughed.

"Now get down at give me 30." Sobel ordered me. I got down and started my push ups. "Well, you guys can start teaching now." Sobel continued. I was done in about a 2 minutes. I got up and sat back down in my seat, slightly out of breath. Rafe grinned at me. Laughing at me in his own way. I glared back. They went on to teach us about the different types of planes, and how the engines worked. I won't even lie, it was boring. I felt like I was in high school again. They finally stopped for lunch. I sighed in relief. Sobel then dismissed us.

I watched all of the men pour out of the room. Dottie and Bill stayed behind with me. As George passed by us, he gave Dottie a pleading look. She just stuck up her nose and turned the other way. I gave him a sympathetic look. I'm defiantly going to have to talk to him later. Eugene came over and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.I smiled up at him.

"I suppose you have some people you want me to meet." He stated. My smile grew.

"Yes, I sure do." I replied, watching Sobel talking to Rafe and Red.

"So, your close to these men?" Bill stated in his heavy accent. I smirked.

"I think of all of the Easy company men as my boys, my guys,but before easy company, there were these guys. These are my original boys, my original guys. If that makes any sense." I tried to explain. I looked up at Bill. He nodded.

"I understand perfectly. " He replied. I beamed up at him. Finally, Sobel stopped talking. Rafe and Red came over. I turned my back to say something to Dottie. Then I felt two strong arms around my waist, and before I knew it I was being lifted up into the air and twirled around. I knew it had to be Rafe.

"Ahhh.. Put me down right now." I yelled in between laughs. He finally put me down. I was a little wobbly, so I leaned on Eugene a little bit. Then I punched him as hard as I could on the shoulder, and I stuck out my tongue.

"Hey, that hurt you Bug." Rafe said rubbing his shoulder, he used my old nickname. I smiled.

"It was suppose to Bubba." I said using his old nickname.

"If y-you would stop a-aggravating her, then m-maybe she would stop h-hitting you." Red told him. I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm not that 12 year old girl anymore. I will kick your ass." I threatened. He smiled.

"I'm so scared." He said sarcastically. I glared at him playfully.

"Why you little..." I said taking a few menacing steps forward. Then Bill grabbed the back of my jumpsuit, and pulled me back gently.

"Don't do anything stupid. Like I said before we need our medics." Bill said. I grinned.

"I guess today's your lucky day Rafe Allen McCawley." I said playfully. He grinned. "Oh, this is Eugene Roe, Bill Guarnere, and Dottie Harris." I introduced them. They all shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Eugene said shaking Red and Rafe's hands. Bill and Dottie soon followed suit.

"So shall we head to lunch?" Dottie suggested. We all agreed, and we started heading that way. The boys all gathered in front of Dottie and I. They were talking guy stuff. I didn't mind, now I can ask Dottie about George.

"So.. Whats up with you and George?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want to upset her. She sighed.

"He cheated on me." She simply stated. My mouth dropped open. George would never do that! Would he?

"Wait. How do you know?" I asked.

"I walked in on him kissing this girl. He said she kissed him, but I don't believe him." She said shakily. I put my hand on her arm, stopping us. She had tears in her eyes.

"That doesn't sound like George at all. Are you sure of what you saw?" I asked concerned.

"Yes. Kayla, I'm telling you. I saw it!" She told me.

"You know I have to go and talk to him right?" I said. She nodded. "I really don't think he would do that to you." I stated. She looked at me.

"How do you know that?" She said, a tear escaping her eyes. I brushed it away.

"Have you not seen the way he looks at you? He looks at you like your the greatest thing in the whole world. Your his everything, he would do or say anything for you." I told her honestly. "But if your convinced that he did what you saw.. I'll have to kick his ass." I said. She smiled.

"Go right ahead. Don't let me stop you." She said with a giggle. I smiled at her.

"Hey are you two coming or what?" Bill yelled back at us. We walked fast to catch up and walked into the mess hall. Then we got our food and sat down at a table. I was sitting in between Red and Rafe. Whilst Dottie sat in between Gene and Bill across from us.

"So how are things with Evie?" I asked Rafe. He got this far away look on his face.

"We broke up." He said quietly. I about dropped my fork. They were like the perfect couple. They love each other so much.

"When did this happen?" I asked curiously. He just shook his head. I got what he was trying to say. "We'll have to talk about it later." I said quietly. He nodded. The rest of the day was alright, a little boring, except for Bill. He kept Dottie and I entertained all through the day. Rafe was supposed to come see me tomorrow morning at the home, so we could talk over breakfast. I headed home after dinner. Eugene would have walked me home but he had to take inventory. So I walked home by myself.

When I got to the house, I took out the key that gave me and unlocked the door. I looked around for Sydney or his grandmother but they were no where to be found. I walked into the dinning room, and found a note on the table.

_Dear Kayla and Ron,_

_ There has been an emergency with Sydney's parents. I won't get into details, but they are in a small town outside of London. They are hurt, and they are asking for Sydney. So I have decided to go to his parents. We won't be back for a few days, but don't worry the maids and cook will take care of you. We will see you when we get home, but until then good luck with training. _

_Eleanor Phillips. _

I felt immediate worry for Sydney and his parents. I hoped they would be okay. This war had broken too many families. I hoped it wouldn't break this one. I spent the next few hours do nothing really. I was really waiting for Ron to get home, but the hours kept on passing and still no Ron. I started to get worried around 10:00. He's usually home by 6:00.

I changed into my pink nightie and slippers. I was about to get into my bed when I heard someone open the door. I hurried downstairs. I followed the noises to the kitchen. I flipped on the light to find Ron looking in the ice box. His back was turned to me.

"Where have you been? I have been so worried.." I trailed off when he turned around. He had a bloody nose, a gash above his eye, and he'd probably get a black eye in the morning. His hair was a mess, and his shirt had blood on it. I took a few steps toward him, and reached out my hand and I gently touched the skin above his gash.

"How did this happen?" I asked quietly.

"Got into a fight." He replied bluntly. I led him to a chair. He sat down. I had my medic kit upstairs.

"I'll be right back." I told him, he nodded. I rushed up stairs, grabbed my medic kit, and ran back down. I found Ron still sitting there. I pulled up a chair in front of his. Then I put the kit on the table beside us.

"I what happened exactly." Ron said. I got out a cloth and began to wipe away the blood on his nose. I nodded.

"I am. Your lucky he didn't break your nose." I told him. His nose had stopped bleeding. So I just cleaned off the rest of the blood off his nose. Then I got some cotton balls and rubbing alcohol.

"So where did this fight happen?" I asked curiously. I put some of the rubbing alcohol on the cotton.

"The pub downtown." He said. I gently pressed the cotton ball on the gash. He sucked in his breath. It must have burned.

"What was this fight about, and don't even think about lying to me Ronald Speirs." I told him gently yet firmly. I continued to gently clean his gash with the cotton ball.

"It was about you." He said hesitantly. I stopped my work and sat back and looked at him. He slowly lifted his eyes to meet mine, then he dropped them again. I started back to cleaning his gash.

"What about me?" I asked him.

"They were talking about you.. in a bad way. They were making bets to see who could get you into bed first." He said clenching his fist, getting angry all over again. Then I pushed to hard on the gash, and I know it had to sting because of the alcohol. He sucked in his breath again.

"Ow" He said with a little laugh in his voice.

"I'm sorry." I said, as I began to tenderly blow on the gash. When I leaned back, all I could feel were Ron's dark eyes burning through me. I felt my heart beat quicken.I wouldn't be surprised if he heard it. I put the cotton ball on the table. I was so nervous I nearly knocked over the rubbing alcohol. Then I fumbled with a band aid.

"I don't have to stitch you up this time.. I just wish you wouldn't get into fights. I just hate seeing you hurt, especially because me." I rambled on. I put the band aid on the gash. "If it starts giving you any problems just come see me." I said, not realizing how close my face was to his. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. All I could do was stare into his dark eyes. I'm lost in them.

He lifted his hand and he cupped my cheek. I leaned into his touch. I was under his control now. He guided my face even closer to his. His lips hovering over mine and then his lips gently touched mine.

A.N- That's all I have for you guys today. I hope you like it. I decided to give a little Ron/Kayla fluff. Did you like it? Don't worry Eugene is coming next :)) I'll update as soon as I can, which will be faster if you review.. So give me some love :) About the whole plane thing. I know it probably never happened in real life but I needed to get pilots in there some how. So yeah.. Thanks for reading and be sure to review :)


	17. Confusing Actions

A.N-Thanks for all the reviews, and btw I love constructive criticism and I got some of that last chapter, and a big thank you to you guys who did that. Okay I'm getting mixed reviews on the whole Ron thing, and frankly I don't know exactly know what I'm going to do, so I'm just going to take the ball and run with it so yeahh.. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer- I don't own Band of Brothers. No disrespect to the actual men of easy company. I base most of my writing off what I saw in the series.

I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. I mean his lips were so soft, and inviting. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. I finally gave into temptation and started to kiss back. His hand was cupping the back of my neck, holding me to his lips. His other hand was on my waist pulling me closer. Our mouths moved together in sync.

I somehow end up straddling his lap. My hand buried in his soft hair. The other on his cheek. His whole arm snaked around my waist, pulling my body flush against his. His tongue slowly made its way into my mouth. I savored the feeling. I was lost in him. He lifted me onto the counter, his hands began to roam my body. I moaned into his mouth I was enjoying it.

Then all I could see was Eugene. His smile, his touch, and his kiss. All I could feel was his love for me. Reality hit me in the face, and guilt rushed through me. I immediately pushed Ron away, he looked at me confused. I hopped down from the counter.

"I'm sorry.. I can't do this." I said shakily. Hurt flashed in his eyes. I couldn't stand seeing him hurt, so I turned my back to him. "I can't do this... Ron.. I'm in love with Eugene.." I told him. I was in love with Eugene Roe and this was the first time I was saying it out loud. I stepped towards the door, only to be pulled back and trapped between Ron and the wall.

His long fingers wrapped around my upper arms, his face inches away from mine. He wasn't hurting me physically, but the hurt that shone in his eyes made my heart ache.

"Please, don't say that." He choked out. "Don't say that word, not for him." He said hurt. I felt myself tear up. I just shook my head. I couldn't do this. He brought his face even closer to me, his eyes closed. For a split second I thought he was going to kiss me again, but instead he softly rested his forehead against mine. My eyes fluttered closed. My head swam with confusion, while my heart ached. His hands left my arms, they came to rest on either side of my head on the wall. We stayed like that for a while. Just breathing.

Eugene's image still floated in my head, and in my heart I knew this wasn't fair to him. So I ducked out of Ron's reach, and I ran out of the room as fast as I could. I ran up the stairs, Ron's heavy footsteps right behind me.

"Kayla wait!" He called out from behind me, but I just kept running. I reached my room, and slammed my door shut. Tears of confusion, and hurt streamed down my face, as I slowly slid down the door, my butt hitting the floor. I could hear Ron step up to the door.

"Kayla, please. We can talk about this. Look I know you can hear me, and I want you to know that I care for you very much. I hope you know at least that much, and I'll wait for you. When your ready to talk, come see me." He said, before walking away from the door. Tears of confusion sprang to my eyes.

I didn't want to be here anymore. I needed to see his face. So I grabbed my jacket and pulled on some shoes. I slowly opened the door. I couldn't run into Ron, I just couldn't face him. Not now. He was nowhere in sight, so I scurried down stairs, and I stepped outside. The cold night air hit me. I pulled my jacket tight around me. I began to walk to where Eugene was staying. He had shown me where he lived earlier. After about 20 minutes of walking, I finally came up to where he was staying.

I walked around the small one story house. The house was completely dark.I looked into the windows, till I found Eugene sitting on a bed, reading his bible by candle light. I tapped on the window with my finger. He looked up startled, he looked around till his gaze rested on the window. I tapped on the window again.

"Eugene, its me." I whispered. He must have heard me because he came up to the window, and opened it.

"Kayla? What are you doing here? Are you alright?" He whispered worriedly. I nodded my head.

"I'm fine. I just had to see you. Can I come in?" I asked. Relief flooded his face. He smiled at me.

"Sure darlin." He said as he helped me crawl into the window. When I got in there, I sat on the bed. He closed the window, then he sat beside me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. I didn't say anything. I feel so guilty, about the kiss and everything with Ron. I blinked tears back, not wanting Eugene to see.

"I'm okay, I just wanted to come and see you." I answered quietly. We sat there in the dark, for a little while. My head on his shoulder.

Then he kissed the top of my head, and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I moved so I was leaning into his chest.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" He asked one last time. I looked up at him.

"I'm fine. Its just.. I realized something just now.. and I wanted to make sure that you knew.." I trailed off. He placed his hand on my cheek.

"What am I suppose to know?" He asked slightly confused. I hesitated for a moment.

"How much I love you." I said quietly. "I just wanted to make sure you knew.. Eugene I'm in love with you.. and I don't know what I would do without you.." I told him. Everything went quiet. I slowly lifted my eyes to his. All I saw was shock and awe. A smile erupted on his face.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?" He said in a laughing tone. I smiled, and then he kissed me. I could feel all of his love in that one kiss. It was the kind of kiss that made you dizzy, and light headed. We finally had to come up for air. We sat and talked before he forced me out the window. He said I needed my rest. He offered to walk me home, but I told him he didn't need to.

I walked home in the peaceful silence and I enjoyed the fresh air, but I knew what was waiting for me in the morning. I carefully sneaked back into my bed, and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, and I wanted to go back to sleep. I finally got up and got into the shower. I dried my hair, and put on a red skirt and white blouse. I curled my hair, and put on a thick red headband.I put on some mascara and eyeliner. I heard a knock on the door right when I slipped my white flats on.

I hurried down the stairs, praying that I wouldn't run into Ron. I opened the door and Rafe was standing there.

"Hey Rafe what are you doing here?" I asked confused. He laughed.

"We were supposed to have breakfast remember?" He told me. Then I remembered that I was suppose to have breakfast with him. I smiled.

"Oh yeah I remember now. Do you mind if we go to the base to eat?" I asked wanting to get away from that house.

"Sure." He said smiling at me.

"Thanks. Just let me grab my jacket." I said, then I got my red cardigan sweater. I shut the door behind me.

"So How have you been?" I asked as we walked out of the gate.

"I've been good. Your parents miss you and Will." He said. I nodded.

"I know. So what happen to you and Evie?" I questioned him. They were like the perfect couple. They loved each other so much. It made me feel like if they couldn't make it through this war together, how were any of us?

"Its a long story.." He warned. I gave a weak laugh.

"Well, we have time." I told him. He nodded.

"We were going good, and strong. I thought everything was fine. Hell I thought things were great. She seemed happy, and I was very happy. I went and bought an engagement ring, and I took her out to dinner. Then I got down on my knee, and asked her to marry me." He said. I processed the information

"And she said no." I spoke softly. He shook his head.

"Oh no. She said yes, but she hesitated. I mean you didn't hesitate when Danny asked you. Did you?" He asked, as we continued to walk towards the base.

"I didn't hesitate at all. They say its one of the easiest decisions you'll ever make, and for me it was." I told him, reaching up and grasping the ring between my fingers. Rafe glanced at me.

"You miss him. Don't you." He stated. I nodded.

"Of course I do. He was my first love, and I would have married him the second he stepped off that plane. But this isn't about me this is about you so continue your story." I told him. He nodded.

"Well, after that she started to act real strange. Almost like she was avoiding me. I finally had enough and confronted her and she said she was fine. Things kind of went back to normal after that. Her birthday came around and I wanted to surprise her. So I bought her flowers, and a birthday card, and headed over there. The door was unlocked and I just went on in, then I caught her in the shower with someone else. I told her it was over and it is." He finished his story.

"That bitch. Do I need to go and get my baseball bat? Do I need to beat her up?" I asked him angrily. Nobody messes with my big bro and gets away with it. He laughed and put his arm around my shoulder.

"No you don't have to do that. I'm over it." He told me. I giggled.

"Aw man. But you better know the next time I see her she's in for it." I told him, looking up at him. We both laughed.

We went to breakfast before he had to leave. I went to the class room where we had a very boring learning session again. The plus to that was I got to sit beside Eugene, who held my hand the whole time. I didn't get a chance to talk to George, mainly from Dottie sticking to my side the whole day. Eugene walked me home and reminded me of our date Friday. Like I forgot, which I didn't. Then I ran upstairs so I wouldn't have to talk Ron. I skipped out on dinner and went straight to bed. Truth was I was dead tired and I need a good nights sleep. My eyes fluttered shut, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

-A.N-Sorry for not updating for the longest time. Truth is I've been sitting here staring at this chapter trying to decide what to do with. I had trouble writing it and I don't know why. But anyways How did you guys like it? Leave me a review and tell me what ya think.. So long for now and like always, Thanks for reading and be sure to review :)


	18. I've lost her

-A.N Read and review please :D

The next morning came faster than I wanted, but I knew I had to get up. So I did. I quickly took a shower and dressed in my uniform. Today was the start of training outside of the classroom. Oh joy.

I put my hair up in my signature messy ponytail and headed down stairs. I could hear Sydney talking excitedly before I reached the dinning room. I pushed open the door and breakfast was on the table. Mrs. Phillips sat on the end like always, Sydney was to the left of her, and next to him sat Ron. My heart started beating erratically. I wasn't ready to face him. Everyone looked up at me.

"Kayla! Good morning!" Sydney exclaimed, as he jumped out of his seat and into me. He hugged me around my waist. I smiled at the sweet gesture.

"Good morning Sydney. How did you sleep?" I asked hugging him back. He pulled back.

"I slept great!" He told me, a big toothy grin on his face. I smiled again.

"That's good. Now why don't we sit down and eat breakfast before we have to go." I told him. He nodded and jumped back into his seat. I went to sit to the right of Mrs. Phillips. As I sat down I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I could guess who they belonged to.

"So when did you get back." Ron asked Mrs. Phillips.

"Late last night. We didn't want to wake you." She replied.

"I wanted to but Gran wouldn't let me!" Sydney exclaimed. I smiled.

"I'm glad you didn't. I was awfully tired last night." I tell him. He just nodded.

"How were things while we were gone?" Mrs. Phillips asks me and Ron. I glanced at Ron. Will he tell? I don't think he would, but with Ron I never know.

"It was quiet without Sydney here but it was good." Ron ruffles Sydney's hair. I nodded in agreement.

"Well we're happy to be back home." She replied. We began eating, and after a few minutes the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." I say getting up.

"I wonder who that could be so early." I hear Mrs. Philips say as I walk out of the dining room. I got to the door and opened the door and Eugene was standing there.

"Eugene what are you doing here?" I asked surprised to see him. He smiled that sweet smile of his.

"I came to walk you to the base. If thats alright with you." His cajun voice washed over me. I smiled.

"Of course you can. Just gimme a second." I told him. I quickly went back to the dining room.

"Who was it dear?" Eleanor asked me.

"Oh its a soldier from my company. We're going to walk to the base together. So I'll see you tonight." I told everyone. Ron just looked down at his plate, a hardened look on his face. Sydney gave me a hug. I waved goodbye then headed for the front door. Gene was still standing there. Looking very handsome, even in is field uniform. Our matching medic armbands made us stand out.

"You ready to go?" He asked me. I nodded and walked out the front door. We began walking.

"So how are you?" I asked him smiling.

"I'm great now." He told me, making my smile widen. We walked the rest of the way in a very comfortable silence. The rest of the morning was pretty boring. Lip taught us about digging foxholes. The boys made it fun though. Shifty even cracked a joke or two. So all was well. Except for Dottie and George. She still refused to even look at him. It made me frustrated. I had to talk to him. So when lunch came around I pulled him off to the side.

"Now George Luz I'm giving you one chance to explain yourself and one chance only. If I don't like your answer I will make you regret even breathing in the same direction as Dottie. Is that understood?" I told him in my most intimidating voice. He looked scared. Mission accomplished

"So she did tell you?" He asked. I nodded in response. " Well its not what it sounds like I swear. The girl is the daughter of the man I'm staying with. Ever since we got here she's been flinging herself at me. I tried to tell her that I had a girl but she wouldn't have. It was funny a first and then she kissed me and thats exactly when Dottie walked in." He explained. I nodded as I listened.

"So you're saying you were at the wrong place and the wrong time?" I asked searching his face for any signs of deception.

"That's exactly it. You know I'd never do anything to hurt Dottie. Kayla, I love her." I could see that he wasn't lying. I smiled.

"Good news. I believe you and I will talk to Dottie so you two can get this mess straitened out." I told him. He smiled and picked me up. He twirled me around.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He said before putting me back on my feet. I smiled at his reaction.

"Your welcome." I told him. He started to walk into the mess hall. I turned to go to the where the mail was being distributed. I was expecting a letter from my Mother. I thought about both of my Mothers. The one from when I was Kayla Taylor's and the one now. I missed my family from my previous life. I tried not to think about them to much. It's just to painful, and my back of my neck starts to hurt every time I do.

"Aren't you coming in?" George asked me. I turned.

"I'm going to see if I have any mail, but I'll be back in a bit." I explained to him. He gave me a funny wave. I laughed as I turned and stalked off to the mail room. I reached the building fairly quickly. It was full of mail from all over. A man named Vest kept up with all of the mail for Easy Company. He was standing behind a counter and he smiled when he saw me.

"Hello, got anything for me today?" I asked. He looked through this stack of letters.

"Yes I do." He said pulling out a letter from the stack. He handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said and turned to leave.

"Wait!" He yelped at me. I turned to see what he wanted.

"Do you mind giving this to Doc Roe? I know you two are close and you'll probably see him before I will." He asked sweetly. I smiled.

"Sure." I tell him. He handed me a letter. I waved a little wave and was out the door. I looked down at my letter is was from my mom as expected. I glanced at Eugene's and was surprised to find a woman's handwriting. It might just be his mom I thought to myself but when I looked closer the name on the return address was Maxine. I knew that his mother's name was most definitely not Maxine, or any of his sisters. So who was this?

My interest was peaked so I stopped on the side of the road about five minutes away from the mess hall. I examined the letter more closely. A women had definitely written this and its return address said Morgan city, Louisiana. I was perplexed. I knew opening someone's mail is a federal crime but I didn't care. I ripped open the letter and what I found next shook me to my very core.

Eugene Roe POV

I've never been happier in my whole life. I know that's a crummy thing to say since the world is at war and people are dying and such, but I just can't help it. Being around Kayla is like a breath of fresh air. She's quickly become my reason for waking up in the morning. My father always told me that you'll know the girl for you the second you lay your eyes on her. I didn't believe him until I laid my eyes on Kayla.

I know my parents won't be happy about it. They always thought they had chosen the perfect girl for me, and for a long time I thought they had too. I grew up with Maxine. She was our next door neighbor and she was always there for me growing up. Everyone expected us to get married. So when we were old enough to start dating we did. I was comfortable with Max, she was everything I thought I wanted in girl. Heck after what happened at Pearl I asked her to marry me and she said yes. I thought live couldn't get any better.

Then I met Kayla. I thought I was in love with Max and after spending time with Kayla doing inventory, I knew I was wrong. Then after the dance when she kissed me. I knew I was a goner. I stayed up all night that night just walking around. I was on cloud nine the whole time. Then I found out she had a fiance. I remember jealousy surging through me, my heart broke. I found her the night after the jumps. She was crying her eyes out and I knew I had to just hold her and I did. I never felt more complete. When I found out the truth that she didn't have a fiance anymore my heart sung. I knew she was for me and I was for her. At her birthday when Speirs looked at her I knew he wanted her. I couldn't blame him, she's amazing. Then Joe kissed her. Even thinking now makes my blood boil. He broke my nose that day, but something hurt worst. Knowing that I had hurt Kayla hurt worst then any wound I could ever sustain. Then she fainted and I thought I'd lose her and I've never been more afraid in my life. I hated seeing her in that bed all pale. I swore I'd never hurt her again, but if she found out.

It's not that I'm in love with Max its just I find it hard to break it off. Our parents have been pushing us to do it for our whole life's practically. I don't want to let them down, but I know I have to do it eventually. I love Kayla to much to lose her now. Speaking of Kayla where is she? We usually meet in the mess hall but she wasn't here yet. I went ahead and got my lunch as sat down at one of the tables in the corner. We like our privacy.

Then I heard a great commotion and looked up to see Kayla marching towards me. I stood up a smiled but it faltered when I noticed the look on her face. Tears shone in her eyes but she looked like one of the alligators in the bayou that's just about to strike. When she reached me she threw down a piece of paper down on the table, by this time most of the guys were watching us.

"What's wrong?" I ask hesitantly. That's when she slapped me, and man did it hurt.

"Don't you dare play stupid Eugene Roe. You know what this is?" She asked me fire in her eyes. She was out for blood. She picked up the piece of paper she threw down and waved it in my face.

"No darlin' I don't." I say sorrowfully.

"This is a letter from Maxine." She says her voice breaking. My heart stopped beating. She knew. "I stopped by to pick up the post right? And Private Vest asked me to give this to you. I didn't think anything of it until I saw who it was from. Who's Maxine I thought to myself. I had to look so I opened it. I know its wrong but what you have done is worst. You've had a fiance all of this time!" She yelled the last part out.

"Darlin' let me explain." I say trying to get her to calm down.

"Don't you ever call me that again. I am done with your explanations. We're done for good this time." She told me my heart breaking with every word she said.

"Kay-" She cut me off.

"Don't you dare try to talk to me, look at me, or breathe in the same direction as me, unless it has to do with the health of these men. Do you understand?" She didn't give me anytime to answer because she turned and ran out. Shifty and Dottie quickly followed. Everyone was staring at me. Most of them were glaring at me. I sat down in a daze. My heart broken in a million pieces.

I've lost her for good now.

A.N- So I know I haven't posted to this story in like a year but here ya go. I've been inspired and I'm sticking to this story. So expect another update soon :) Thanks for reading and be sure to review.


	19. The Aftermath of a Broken Heart

I can't breathe. Its like someone has knocked the wind right out of me and I can't catch my breath. My heart is in so much pain. Why does it always end like this? When I first saw the letter all I could feel was rage. I was so angry. Angry at Gene and especially at myself. I knew deep down that it was to good to be true. From the start it had always been to good to be true, and now it had come back and slapped me in the face. Now the rage and anger are gone and all thats left is agony and sorrow.

So I ran. I ran away from the mess hall and towards the house. I ran as fast as I could, but its hard to run when your sobbing. Dottie and Shifty were close behind me. The days of running up Curahee have really paid off for Dottie, she closes the gap between us with every step she takes.

In all honesty I didn't want to face her right now. I didn't want to face anyone. I just wanted to crawl into a hole and live there for the rest of my life, but not everyone gets what they want.

"Kayla! Kayla stop!" Dottie's feminine voice shouted behind me. She was even closer than she was before. At that point I just gave up. I stopped and collapsed on the side of the road and cried. Dottie was at my side in an instance.

She wrapped her arms around me and rocked me back and forth. Shifty soon joined her and wrapped his arms around my other side. I just sat and cried.

"How could he do it?" I asked at loud. I don't know how many times I said it but its the question that plagued my mind. I don't know how long we were on the side of that road but it seemed like forever. Finally they picked me up and walked me back to the Phillips home and put me to bed.

"Don't worry Kayla. We'll tell Sobel you're deathly ill, and can't work today." She told me as she kissed me on my forehead.

Now I was all by myself, and my heart has never been so broken.

George's POV

I watched as Kayla ran out of the room crying her eyes out. I looked back and there Roe was with a stunned look on his face. The love of my life ran out after Kayla and Shifty soon followed. I felt anger start to build up inside of me.

How could someone as bright and wonderful as Kayla be treated like this. She doesn't deserve all this heartache especially not right now. All of us have to much on our minds. We all know that we're shipping out soon and the big drop is coming. None of us need this right now.

That's what made me angry, and thats what made me march right up to Doc Roe and I punched him as hard as I could in the mouth. He staggered back, and held his jaw. I felt two guys take hold my arms, but I was done. He just needed to know how angry I was. He needed to know what he did was wrong and it needed to have some consequence.

"That was for Kayla." I said quietly before wrenching away from the guys hold and I marched out of the mess. I almost ran into Dottie. She was red in the face and her hair was all blown about, but she was still the prettiest girl in my world.

"How is she?" Thats all I could get out of my mouth. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Bad. Real bad." She whispered her bottom lip quivering. I took her up into my arms and I just held her. She buried her face deep into my chest and I knew all the drama was forgotten, and I knew everything was good between us.

Funny how one couple could come together whilst another tears apart.

Ron's POV

I heard about what happened while I was in line in the mess hall. Today we had lunch after Easy company. I was hoping to catch a glance of Kayla but she was not in the crowd leaving the hall when we came up. I saw some of the men who she usually hangs out with though. They looked angry and they were talking amongst themselves. That's when I noticed that Roe was no where in sight. I wondered where he was, but I paid no mind to it. Until I heard what happened.

Some of the staff were talking in the back while we were getting our food. I heard that Roe had a girl back home the whole time he was with Kayla, and how she found out and ended it. I heard how heartbroken she was, and suddenly I had lost my appetite. I felt a gnawing deep in the pit of my stomach. I had to go see her. So I threw away my food and ran to the house.

I burst in the door and climbed the steps two at a time. I had to get her make sure she's okay. When I got to her door, I gently knocked and listened. Nothing. I knocked again and still nothing. I opened the door and she just was laying in her bed asleep. You could tell she had been crying. Her tear stained cheeks were a testament of that. I sat down on the bed and put my hand gently on her back, rubbing circles. She didn't stir.

I don't know what it is about this women that drives me so crazy. I knew I couldn't have her but I still felt my self wanting her. I guess we can't all get what we want.

Then my thoughts turned to him. I swear I'd hurt him for what he did to her. I would lay in wait until the perfect moment then I will tear into him like he did to her.

"I promise." I whispered to her quietly.

Kayla's POV

I woke up and my head hurt. Scratch that my everything hurt. Even my fingernails seemed to hurt, but nothing hurt quite like the pieces of my broken heart. Ever since I got to the paratroopers I've been hurting. Last night it even crossed my mind to request to leave the airborne. Then I thought about Dottie and all the guys. I knew I couldn't leave.

I had to suck it up and go out there and face the men. Most of them probably think I'm going to run away, because I'm a weak women with feelings. Thats why they won't let women in the military in the first place, and I've worked to hard to prove them right. So I'll stay and prove them wrong.

I looked at the clock it was about noon. The funny thing was it was the day after what I thought it was. I had slept for a long time. I looked in the mirror and I looked pitiful. My hair was frizzed and frayed. My eyes were red and puffy. I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I just looked a mess, not even a hot mess just a mess.

"Well I can't wallow in self-pity forever." I say quietly to myself. I strip my clothes off and run to my shower. I turn on the hot water and get it in. I just stand there and let my muscles relax. My body felt better but my heart still screamed in pain. I tried to ignore it. I busied myself with washing myself. Then I wrapped up in a big fluffy towel and ran back to my bedroom. I could hear Sydney playing in his room. It brought a small smile to my face.

I got dressed and brushed my hair. Then I heard a grumble. I looked around confused then realized it was my stomach. It was protesting the fact I hadn't eaten in forever. So I went downstairs in search for food. I passed the one of the sitting rooms and saw Mrs. Phillips. She didn't see me and when I got to the kitchen the chief wasn't there. I looked in the fridge and saw some leftovers from last night. I was about to grab them when I heard a knock on the door. Not feeling like talking, I ignored the knocking and grabbed the leftovers. I was going to warm them up but the maid walked into the room. I looked up at her.

"Excuse me Miss there is a gentlemen at the door for you. He said it was important... If you're thinking its him, its not. I would have sent him away." She said giving mr a comforting squeeze on the arm. I nodded.

"Thank you." I replied quietly. She nodded in response. I walked toward the door, trembling with every step. When I got to the door I slowly opened it. Surprised to see Joe Toye standing there. I stood there aghast for a second, before finally coming to my senses.

"You said it was important?" I asked warily. He wrapped my up in a big bear hug.

"I'm so sorry. For everything. I came over here because I figured you needed a hug from a friend." He said quietly. I hugged back and nodded. When the hug ended I invited him to the other sitting room to talk. I sat in the big comfy chair and Joe sat across from me on the couch.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" I asked him looking at him with curious eyes.

"Well I've wanted to tell you something for a long time, but I was afraid you were still upset with me." He told me.

"Me upset with you? No I thought you were angry with me! Thats why I didn't try to talk to you." I cried out, angry at myself for not trying to talk to my good friend.

"I was angry at first but it died down after while." He said. I nodded and looked down at the floor and then back up to him.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked remembering why he was here.

"Well.. I met someone. A girl I mean." He told me getting this smile on his face. I smiled.

"When? Whats she like? Whats her name? Where did you meet her? When do I get to meet her?" I blubbered out questions before I could think about it. He chuckled.

"I met her when we first came here. She lives next door to my host family. Her name is Nancy Higgs and she's wonderful. You can meet her anytime you want." He replied with laughter in his voice. I smiled.

"Well I'm really happy for you Joe" I said looking down at the floor again.

"I knew you would be. I was just afraid, but thrn all this went down with Roe. I was worried about you. Thats why I came. To check on you." he said. I just nodded numbly.

"I won't lie to you. I'm hurt more than I've ever been hurt before, not since Danny died anyway, but life goes on and I'll heal. I'll be okay." I told him my voice quiet and somber. The room was quiet for a few minutes before we heard the door open and close and footsteps. We both turned our heads when we heard my name being called. The voice went up the stairs and then back down. We didn't do anything I just looked at the door confused. Finally the voice came to our room and the door swung open. It was Ron, he had this concerned look on his face but it vanished when he saw Joe. Hard ass Ronald Spiers was back.

"Sorry for interrupting." He quickly said, looking me up and down. Then he left as quickly as he came. Then we heard footsteps then the front door open and then shut. Me and Joe looked at each other with weird looks on our faces.

"What was that all about?" He asked me.

"I have no idea." I tell him getting this really strange feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Eugene's POV

I've gotta get her back. I need to her to forgive me. Why was I ever that stupid. I never loved Maxine so why did I let her ruin everything. I should have just broken the engagement. I'm so stupid!

Here I lay in bed thinking about all of the wrong choices I made. I should have done this. I could have done that. In the end it really doesn't matter. I hate myself for what I've done but there is a sliver lining. I can get her back. I know I can. I have to. There is no way I could live without her. She's my everything. The only thing standing in my way is her not forgiving me. Well that and him.

He is my only real threat. I knew from the first time I saw him with her, he'd turn out to be a problem. Just the way he looks at her can tell you what you need to know. He's probably consoling her right now. I groan. My heart hurts thinking of her in the arms of another. Why didn't I just break up with Max? I guess it really doesn't matter now.

But I will get her back. It its the last thing I do.


End file.
